Hide and Seek
by Mrs Montague
Summary: "Well, well. Look who we have here. Knew I'd track you down, Bell." I gulped and then slowly turned around, looking straight into his cold green eyes. "Flint", I said, my voice dry. / The Order has been hiding Katie Bell from an obsessed Marcus Flint for over a year, when a traitor tells him where to find her.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all: English isn't my native language._

* * *

Hide and Seek

Chapter I

"Well, well. Look who we have here."

I froze, my heart beat speeding up, adrenalin rushing through my veins.

 _He'd found me ..._

"Knew I'd track you down, Bell", I could nearly _hear_ his grin.

I gulped and then slowly turned around, looking straight into his cold green eyes.

"Flint", I said, my voice dry.

He stood on the top of the stairs, behind him his gang of former Slytherins. Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs and Cassius Warrington.

Panic cursed through me when I noticed that Graham Montague wasn't with them. Flint and Pucey never showed up without him. So he had to be somewhere near, following our every move.

I tried to relax, but failed miserably. I didn't want Flint to know how afraid I was. All this hiding came to an end right now. But at least it took him over a year to find me. The Order protected me quite well.

"Long time since we last met", he said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"What do you want, Flint?", I asked exasperated.

I needed time. Time to make an escape plan.

I was in the corridor two levels beneath my flat, without my wand. Flint and his gang blocked the stairs, so my only chance of escape was the door that led to the fire ladder. I just had to be fast enough.

So I turned around and started to run. And by some strange miracle they didn't follow me.

When I headed through the door and came to a skittering halt in front of the fire ladder, I knew why.

Leaning nonchalantly against it, was Montague.

"Going somewhere?", he smirked.

"Montague", I breathed, my eyes growing wide. They had trapped me. Those fucking Slytherins had trapped me !

"Why so scared, Bell?", my former classmate grinned.

"I'm not scared, I'm surprised", I acted nonchalantly, "I'm surprised you and your friends came up with a plan like that. Didn't know you were so smart – I thought all you could do was fucking some dumb girl's brains out."

"Well, maybe someone should fuck your brains out", Montague growled, "I bet Marcus would love to do that. But I have to warn you – he likes it rough."

An evil grin spread across his face, making me shiver. I had to get out. Before I could even think about making my next move though the door behind me opened and Flint and his faithful sidekicks came through.

"Trying to make a run for it, were you, love?", Flint grinned, slowly approaching me. He looked like a predator ..

"You're not going anywhere", he growled, "Not this time. It took me a god damn year to find you, Bell."

"How'd you find me anyway?", I asked, wasting time, "No one besides the Order knew -"

"Oh come on, Bell", he smirked again, his friends grinning along with him, "Use that pretty little head of yours."

I furrowed my brows. What was he implying?

"You have a traitor", Montague said, rolling his eyes.

"No", I whispered, my heart stopping for a moment while my brain tried to process what I had just heard. A traitor? No, it couldn't be. They had to be messing with me -

"Didn't you ever wonder what happened to Cormac McLaggen?", Pucey interrupted my thoughts, "Why he never came back from his mission?"

"He died in battle, that's what Ernie told us", I said, shaking my head in confusion, "They left his body behind."

"Well, they did leave him behind", Flint grinned, "But he wasn't dead yet. And he was only too willing to cooperate with us in order to stay alive."

"He – he told you?"

 _Oh my god – what if he had told them about Headquarters, too?_

"Where is he now?", I asked, panicked.

"He's dead, of course", Warrington smirked, "I cut his throat after he told us everything."

"You bastard", I said through gritted teeth, tears beginning to fill my eyes. He might have ratted me out but still – I had known him nearly my whole life since his mother had been a friend of my mom's.

"Not so brave a Gryffindor after all, was he?", Flint smirked, moving closer to me. I stumbled backward, directly into Montague.

I suddenly realized there was no way for me to escape him this time.

Flint's smirk had vanished by the time he reached out for me, grabbed my upper arm and drew me toward him.

"Merlin, I've missed you", he breathed, burying his face in my hair. I nearly gagged. My whole body shivered. It just couldn't end like this.

"Let me go", I stammered, my voice finally breaking, "Please. Do you really think the Order wouldn't find me? Do you think Oliver -"

I was cut off when he slapped me across the face. Hard.

"Don't you ever mention his name again", Flint growled, "Or you'll be sorry. Understand?"

I just stared at him with wide eyes. Flint had always been intimidating, but never before had I been this scared of him. Nonetheless I'd never let him see that.

"He's going to kill you", I heard myself say a moment later.

 _What are you doing? Stop it!_

But I couldn't help smirking when I saw him scowl.

"You'll never have me, Flint", I continued, "You can do whatever you want to me, use me however you like – but you'll only ever have my body. Not my mind, not my heart. Can you live with that?"

"Can you?", was his quiet reply, eyes dark with anger. But somehow these two words finally broke me. Because I already knew the answer to that. No, I couldn't.

"That's what I thought", his smirk returned and then he yanked me with him towards the door we came through earlier.

"Let's go", he said to the others, "I want to get out of here. There's an Apparition-alarm on the whole block, so we have to walk for a while. Won't risk anyone catching us."

He dragged me along and back inside the building. I could barely hold back my tears. So it finally happened. He found me and was going to take me away and no one would know where I was.

When Flint led me down the stairs my thoughts turned toward Oliver. He would do anything to find me, I knew it. He was my best friend after all. But finding me would lead to him getting killed. And I could never live with that.

My thoughts were interrupted when we reached the first floor – and the door opened at the exact same moment.

"Katie", Oliver beamed at me, "Thought I'd pick you up -"

It wasn't until then that he realized my panicked face and finally took in the whole situation.

"Flint", he said, half surprised and half angry, while drawing his wand.

"Oliver, don't -", I stammered, tears streaming down my face, "J-just go!"

He would never stand a chance against five Death Eaters.

"I won't leave you", he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Seems like Wood has a death wish", I heard Flint say, "Kill him."

"No, please", I screeched, turning around to face him, "It's me you want! Let him go, just take me and go, _please_!"

Pucey shot an unforgivable at Oliver, which he blocked with a shielding charm.

Flint smirked down at me. "Oh I was dreaming about you begging me to take you."

I flinched, before pulling myself together again and taking a deep breath.

"If you let him go, I'll do whatever you want", I whispered. He furrowed his brows and was about to say something, when Pucey was sent flying into the wall next to us.

"Enough!", Flint barked, before grabbing my hair and turning me back around to face Oliver, "Drop your wand, Wood. Or I'll kill her."

Something cool touched my throat and I saw Oliver's eyes widen.

"Y-you wouldn't", he stammered.

"Don't tempt me", Flint growled, "Drop your wand."

Oliver looked at me for a second – and then disapparated with a loud popping sound. My stomach tightened in anticipation. A moment later a shrilling sound rang out.

"What's that?", Higgs asked in confusion, while Montague tried to help Pucey back on his feet.

"Apparition-alarm", groaned Warrington.

Suddenly the sound was gone and one Order member after the other appeared. Higgs disapparated instantly.

Flint was too confused by everything and I saw my chance. I elbowed him in the stomach and wrenched free.

"No", I heard him murmurer behind me, but I never looked back. I just ran straight through the front door and onto the street.

"Bell!", he sent a curse at Lupin and followed me.

"Katie! Over here!"

Oliver was waving at me from the other side of the street, Fred and George by his sides.

"Incarcerus!", Flint bellowed behind me and I expected the curse to hit me any second – but George reacted immediately and threw a shielding charm around me.

When I finally reached them, I ran straight into Oliver's arms.

"I've got you", he murmured into my ear, "You're safe now."

Flint stood in the middle of the street, surrounded by Order members. He turned and glared at me, eyes as cold as ice.

"I found you once, Bell. I'll find you again."

And then he disapparated.

I grabbed Oliver's arm painfully and broke down, crying hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

" _Flint is staring at you again", Alicia murmured next to me. I turned my head toward the Slytherin table and looked directly into his eyes._

" _This is starting to freak me out", I answered, all the while holding his gaze, frowning, "He's often lurking around the library lately. Not doing anything really, he just sits there and watches me. It's absolutely scary."_

" _Wished we knew what he's up to", sighed Angelina and I silently agreed. It really was strange that he suddenly showed up everywhere I was._

" _Maybe Fred and George can find out what the Snakes are planning", suggested Alicia._

" _Yeah, maybe", I replied._

 _A few hours later I was the last one to exit the Gryffindor locker room. I had told the others to go ahead so they wouldn't miss dinner and had asked them to save me a seat._

 _To be honest, I regretted it. I didn't like going back up to the castle all alone when it was dark._

You're a Gryffindor, for fuck's sake _, I scolded myself. Gryffindors weren't afraid._

 _I hadn't even reached the end of the corridor that would lead me back out onto the pitch and to the way up to the castle, when someone stepped out of the shadows and I nearly ran into them._

" _Careful where you're going, Bell", sounded an all too familiar voice. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he at dinner?_

" _Flint", I sighed wearily and went to move past him, when suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Yes?"_

 _But he just stared me straight in the eyes and didn't say anything._

" _Alright", I sighed, "You're starting to annoy me and I'm actually quite hungry and would like to get to dinner."_

 _I tried to wrench free, but his grip only tightened. Still, he didn't say a word._

" _Flint?", I asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable with every passing second, "You're starting to scare me. What do you want?"_

" _I want you", he finally answered, his voice hoarse. My eyebrows shot up again._

" _Yeah, funny", I replied, "Now, I mean it, Flint – you have three seconds to let go of my wrist before I hex you into oblivion."_

 _This brought a smirk upon his face. I could feel my skin starting to tingle and a shiver ran down my spine. What the hell was he playing at?_

 _And then, all of a sudden, he spun me around and my back hit the hard stone wall._

 _I cried out in shock and pain._

 _Next thing I knew, he crashed his mouth down on mine and pressed me into the wall with his body._

 _First, my mind went completely blank and I had no idea what was going on. But then I felt something hard poke against my lower belly. Could that be -_

 _I started to panic then. I raised my fists and hit him wherever I could reach him._

" _Stop it, Bell", he whispered breathlessly against my lips, "I know you want it, too. I see the way you look at me."_

 _What?_

 _He kissed his way along my cheek and up to my ear lobe before biting it. I desperately tried to turn my head away from him, every single hair on my body standing on end._

" _Don't fight me, Bell."_

" _Flint, stop", I stammered slightly panicked, "Stop! I – I don't want this. I don't even_ like _you!"_

 _But he didn't listen. One of his hands wandered down and beneath my skirt._

" _No", I tried to push his hand away, but he was too strong, "I hate you, do you hear me? I hate you, Flint!"_

 _He drew his head back then and looked at me, smirking._

" _Oh I know", he said, his eyes sparkling, "That's what makes this so much more interesting."_

* * *

"Katie!"

I woke up with a start, bolting upright in my bed, knocking my forehead against Oliver's.

"Ouch", he groaned and I realized that he must have woken me.

"I'm sorry", I mumbled, still slightly on edge thanks to the memory I had dreamed about.

"You were screaming", Oliver said, rubbing his forehead and sitting down on the bed.

Even though Oliver had his own apartment, he had stayed the night at Headquarters with me.

"I dreamed about .. how it all started", I really tried not to cry, but the effort was useless. The moment Oliver put his arms around me I began crying like a little girl.

"It's alright, Katie", he whispered, "It's alright."

"He's right", I sniffed, "If he found me once he can find me again. I'll never be safe."

"He won't find you, I promise you, Katie, he won't", he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "You know what, I'll go downstairs and make you a cup of hot chocolate. You'll feel better immediately, you'll see."

I nodded and he let go of me and stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Again, I nodded.

After Oliver left I found myself thinking about the memory again. That was how it had started. After that he had cornered me whenever he had gotten the chance to. I had been so glad when he finally graduated that I had cried myself to sleep out of happiness for a week.

But when I had returned home for Christmas the following year, he had been standing in our front yard. The next holidays I had met him in Diagon Alley – three times in a row.

It had gotten even worse in my seventh year when I had heard that he had joined the Death Eaters. That same year Draco Malfoy had cursed me with a necklace. When I had woken up from the coma there had been a get-well-card from Flint, saying he had been watching over me while I slept. I had panicked so hard, my brother had had Aurors positioned outside the hospital and in front of my room.

After my own graduation I had started to work as a Healer at St Mungo's. I still didn't know how he had known about it – but he had shown up on my first day and had come back every day, complaining about headaches or stomach aches. Until I finally couldn't take it anymore and quit.

And then, one night, he had suddenly stood in the middle of my room in my family's house. I remembered waking up because I had heard a noise – and there he had been, standing over me. I had screamed so loud I was sure the whole neighborhood must have heard it.

My brother had come bursting into my room, never expecting to find Flint in there, his wand already pointing at my brother's heart.

I would never forget how the jet of green light hit him square in the chest and the light went out of his eyes.

One day, I would kill Flint for murdering my brother.

I couldn't remember anything after that. I had woken up several hours later at Headquarters, Oliver and the Weasleys all standing there, explaining to me what had happened and how they were going to find a safe house for me.

When Oliver returned with the hot chocolate a couple of minutes later I was shaking all over. But after several mouthfuls I did feel better.

* * *

A few hours later I was sitting at the large kitchen table with half the Order, talking about all the information Flint gave me about Cormac.

"We should evacuate Headquarters", Harry suggested, glancing between Lupin and Mr. Weasley, who were both shaking their heads.

"If they knew, they would've already attacked us", Lupin said, crossing his hands in front of him on the table, "I don't think they even asked. All Flint wanted to know was where he'd find Katie – there was no use for Cormac to mention this place."

"I agree", sighed Mrs. Weasley, "And we do have a plan in case someone should find us."

Lupin nodded.

"The question is what shall we do with Katie", Shacklebolt said, "I guess Neville and Seamus will want their room back once they return from their mission. And we don't have any spare rooms at the moment."

"What about my place?", Oliver piped up, "She could move in with me."

"No", I said immediately, "We don't know what else Cormac told them. Your apartment would be to obvious. Flint will be counting on you wanting to protect me."

"She's right", Lupin said.

"Well, how about I move out and we find ourselves a new apartment?", Oliver grinned at me, "Mine would've been to small anyway."

I couldn't help but grin back, while the adults exchanged questioning looks.

"I don't see why not", Kingsley finally agreed, "It would be a new place, she wouldn't be alone – I say give it a try."

"Alright", Mr. Weasley smiled, "We'll find you a new apartment then."

"There's something else", I sighed, "My wand – it's still in my living room."

"Don't worry, dear", Mrs. Weasley stroked my back reassuringly, "We'll go get it for you."

"I can do it", Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Wanted to go back home later anyway, I can stop at your place."

"Thanks, Ollie", I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

After that we were sent out of the room. Even though I had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix for two years now, I still wasn't allowed to all the meetings. Apparently, Harry wasn't either, since he followed me out of the room with quite an angry look on his face.

"I'm the Chosen One, the one that has to die in the end for Voldemort to be killed and they don't allow me to attend their meetings", I heard him mutter angrily to Ron and Hermione, "It's ridiculous!"

Oliver nudged me with his elbow and we both grinned at each other.

Then I sighed. "I have to write a letter to Angelina and Alicia. They're probably freaking out already – oh don't look at me like that, I won't write any details. Fred and George will tell them later anyway. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure", Oliver hugged me, "I'll go get your wand and all – I'll be back in a few hours."

And so we parted, him heading out the front door and me making my way back to my room.

I hadn't even finished the first letter, when I heard shouting downstairs. I immediately stood up and opened my door a bit.

"Get Katie, she was a Healer apprentice!", I heard Lupin call out.

"No!", Mrs. Weasley hissed, "She shouldn't see him like this! I can do it-"

I didn't listen to the rest but sprinted out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Oliver?"

I just knew it had to be about him.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley looked up.

"Katie, dear, he -"

I froze. "What is it? What happened?"

My voice went up to such a screech it even hurt my own ears.

"He's in the living room", Lupin nodded his head in the direction, "Go."

"Remus!", Mrs. Weasley's hands went to her hips as she started to argue with him, but I didn't care. I just rushed past them and into the living room – and nearly fainted when I saw Oliver.

"Ollie – oh my god, Ollie!"

He was lying on the couch, his face a mask of agony and his stomach bleeding heavily.

I dropped down on my knees next to him. "Someone give me a wand!"

"Here, it's yours", Fred murmured, "He brought it with him."

I took my wand from him and started mumbling healing charms.

"Oliver, can you hear me?", I asked anxiously.

"Yeah", he croaked.

"What happened?"

"Flint", he coughed before grimacing as another wave of pain went through him, "He was waiting in my kitchen. Thought I'd take you home with me – just like you said earlier."

"I'm so sorry, Oliver", I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes, "This is all my fault. It happened because of me – I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault", he answered, "And I'll live – wait, you _can_ heal me, can't you?"

He laughed faintly and I just rolled my eyes at him. "You'll be perfectly fine."

"Good. By the way, Flint destroyed my whole apartment."

I expected him to be angry but instead he actually smirked.

"It's a good thing I was already looking for a new one, isn't it?", he winked at me and I just couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"This is _awesome_!", I cried out, beaming and spinning around in my – our – new living room.

"Knew you'd like it", Oliver grinned before pulling me into a hug, "Roommate."

"Alright, kids", Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together while Oliver and I were protesting loudly about the kids part, "Same rules as before, Katie – we want a daily report from you, so we know everything's alright. If you notice anything strange, contact us immediately. Oh and Molly wants me to tell the both of you that you're always welcome to stay for dinner."

"Oh thank Merlin", Oliver said theatrically, "Katie's the worst cook I know."

"Oh shut up", I snapped, "You're not much of a cook either."

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable and I took pity on him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley", I gave him a quick hug.

"Anything for you, Katie", he patted me on the back, "You're family to Molly and me. I hope you know that."

"I do", I smiled warmly at him. Ever since my brother's death my parents and I didn't quite get along anymore and so the Weasleys had become my second family in a way.

"The twins will come over later", Mr. Weasley continued, "And they'll bring along the girls of course. Well – I'll leave you to it then."

He walked over to the fireplace and stepped into the green flames, saying "Headquarters".

"I never thought I'd move in with you one day", I grinned at Oliver, "Actually, I vowed to myself to never do it, after you stayed with us for three weeks during the summer after my fifth year. My room looked like a battlefield."

"Don't exaggerate", he grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at my face, but I was able to duck in time.

"Pick it up!", I said, mimicking Mrs. Weasley's tone, "I don't tolerate chaos – let that be clear, Mister!"

Oliver rolled his eyes but then went to pick up the pillow while I moved over to the window and looked out at the street below us.

"The other apartments all had a balcony", Oliver said sadly and stepped up behind me, "But since you couldn't go outside anyway I thought – well."

"It's alright", I sighed, leaning back against him, still watching the Muggles two levels below hurrying along the sidewalk, "Do you think it'll ever be over? The hiding? The war?"

"Yes", I could feel his chest vibrating against my back as he spoke, "One way or another the war will end. If our side wins, Flint will be locked up and you have nothing to fear. If we lose -"

He didn't have to finish the sentence. If we lost, nothing and no one would be able to save me from Flint.

"Sometimes I dream about how I kill him", I whispered and I could feel Oliver tense behind me, "And sometimes I dream about … what he'd do to me if – if he were to find me."

"Stop it", Oliver said harshly, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face him. He was so big I had to crane my neck.

"Don't ever say something like that again", there was pain in his eyes and fear, "And don't dream about it. He will never ever have you! Never! I – I'd kill him, Katie."

"But he nearly did get me three weeks ago", I snapped back, suddenly angry, "And you weren't there, no one was, and I thought – I thought he'd fucking _rape_ me or -"

I shuddered and took a deep breath. Oliver didn't say a word, he just stared at me and seemed utterly helpless.

"I'm sorry", I murmured, "I'm sorry. Of course you were there. And he tried to kill you as soon as you showed up. And remember that time when I had gone out with Roger past graduation?"

Oliver scowled. Roger Davies and I had only dated for a month after I had left Hogwarts and had met him by chance at one of Oliver's Quidditch matches. Oliver hadn't liked it at all – and neither had Flint. He had cornered Roger one day in Diagon Alley and had nearly beaten him to death. He had left him lying in a heap on the cobblestones and had threatened to kill him if he didn't break up with me. The next day, Roger had ended things between us.

"Yeah, I remember", Oliver finally answered, "Now, could we please stop talking about all those shitty things? I've been in a pretty good mood before you had to ruin it."

"Sorry", I sighed, "You're right of course – maybe we should prepare something to eat for when the twins and the girls arrive. Mrs. Weasley said she's filled our fridge – apparently, she's afraid we might starve without her."

A few hours later Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina all came through the fireplace. Fred and George had packed lots of Firewhisky and before long my cheeks were glowing warmly and I just couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a headache and a queasy feeling in my stomach.

 _Merlin, I'll never drink again._

I groaned and finally got out of bed. Yawning, I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and -

"Katie!"

"Merlin, I'm sorry!", I cried out, covering my eyes with my hands. I had only caught a glimpse of Oliver, naked except for the towel around his waist. "I – I didn't know you'd be awake already."

"It's Sunday", he answered amused, "I have Quidditch practice. You can look at me, you know? You saw me like this all the time at Hogwarts."

"That was different", I mumbled, slowly lowering my hands, "Why didn't you lock the door?"

His cheeks turned red. "I forgot. Until now I never had to lock my own bathroom door."

"Right", I nodded awkwardly, trying to look everywhere except at his toned, trained body.

"How long do you plan on standing there?", he grinned at me. I jumped.

"Oh, sorry, I – I'll leave", I turned around and stormed out of the bathroom.

 _Well, that was awkward_ , I thought while rummaging through one of the kitchen cupboards, looking for a Hangover-Potion. By the time I found it, Oliver was walking through the door, smirking from ear to ear.

"Headache?", he asked innocently.

I just rolled my eyes at him and emptied the little bottle in one gulp.

"Damn those Weasleys", I shuddered. Oliver laughed, before turning serious again.

"Will you be okay?", he asked, "When I'm at practice, I mean."

"Yeah", I shrugged my shoulders. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it. Actually, I had completely forgotten that Oliver still had his career.

Apparently my emotions were easy enough to read upon my face, because Oliver said: "I can stay here with you, if you want. I'll owl them, tell them I'm ill."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Did you just offer to _ditch practice_ for me?", I mocked, grinning, "Woah – never thought I'd see the day."

"I don't see what's so funny about that."

The best thing was, Oliver really did look puzzled which only caused me to laugh out loud.

Now he looked utterly confused.

"Just go, Ollie", I smiled, "I'll be okay. I promised to floo to Headquarters anyway. To help Mrs. Weasley clean the attic. It'll probably take all day."

"Well, in that case, we could eat at Headquarters this evening", Oliver suggested.

I beamed. "Brilliant idea."

After Oliver had left for practice, I flopped down on the couch with a bowl of cereals. The best thing about our new apartment being in Muggle London was that I actually got Oliver to buy us a TV. Well, of course I had to send Hermione with him to buy it, since he had no idea what a TV was but after seeing it for the first time he was absolutely crazy about it.

An hour later I found myself at Headquarters, sorting through boxes up in the attic together with Alicia and Angelina.

"So", the latter started, "How was your first night with Oliver?"

I looked up from the strange object I had found.

"Why do you say it like that?", I asked suspiciously.

"Didn't mean anything by it", she shrugged her shoulders. I didn't believe her, but answered nonetheless.

"Strange. I barged into the bathroom when he came out of the shower."

"You saw him _naked_?", Alicia grinned.

"No!", I gasped, "He wore a towel, thank Merlin."

Alicia and Angelina exchanged a glance.

"What was that?", I asked, all suspicious again. Something was going on here and I had no idea what it was.

"Nothing", they answered in unison. I raised my eyebrows. They were definitely spending too much time with Fred and George.

After the attic we helped degnome the garden. Angelina and Alicia continued to pester me with questions about Oliver. Merlin knew what had gotten into them. Even Mrs. Weasley gave them a queer look.

I was more than glad when Oliver arrived an hour before dinner and the questions finally stopped.

"They've gone mad!", I told him, throwing my hands in the air. He chuckled. I was about to say that this wasn't funny, when Lupin and Shacklebolt came out of the living room, concerned looks on their faces. Oliver and I exchanged a glance.

"Hey, what's going on?", I asked Ron, who came trotting after them.

"It's Neville and Seamus", he muttered darkly, "Lupin sent them to run some errands in Diagon Alley. They should've been back about an hour ago."

When dinner was ready shortly after they still weren't back. No one talked, everyone just sat there anxiously, nibbling at their food.

When the front door finally opened, Lupin jumped up from his chair.

Neville came into the kitchen a second later, his robes torn, a scratch above his left eye.

"What happened, Neville?", Remus asked him, "Where's Seamus?"

"He'll be here in a minute", Neville said exhausted, "We were followed. Had to split up."

He looked around the table before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Flint seems pretty determined about you", he said, "Warrington and Higgs followed us around all day. When we finally thought them gone, Pucey and Montague showed up. They tried to corner us in an alley, but we fought our way out."

I just stared back at him, my hands shaking violently.

"I – I'm sorry, N-Neville", I stammered, aware of everyone staring at me. My stomach tightened and all of a sudden I felt sick.

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, vomiting into the sink.

"Katie", Oliver's voice sounded behind me and a moment later he pulled my hair back.

"Go", I whispered, before retching again, "I don't want you to see me like this."

But he stayed. As always.

"Who else will have to die for me?", I choked, tears streaming down my face, "First my brother, then Cormac. Now -"

I vomited again, my whole body shaking.

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

"What is it, Ron?", Oliver asked.

"Seamus is back", he said, "He's fine. Thought you'd like to know that, Katie."

"Thanks", I mumbled, running the sleeve of my sweater across my mouth, "I – I think I'll floo back home. I'm not hungry anymore. I just wanna sleep."

"Alright, I'll get you home", Oliver said and I turned around to face him.

"You don't have to", I said, "Stay. Eat. I'll be fine."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Forget it. I'm coming with you."

"Fine", I sighed, "You never listen to me anyway."

I apologized to Mrs. Weasley for not staying longer and after one of her motherly hugs Oliver and I returned to our own apartment.

I was about to enter my bedroom but then paused in the doorframe.

"Ollie? Wake me if I – if I – if you hear me -"

"I will. Promise."

I smiled and then stepped into my room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned back against it and slowly sank to the floor, crying again.

I couldn't decide what was worse – the nightmare I was about to have or the one I lived in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Yawning, I made my way to the kitchen and stopped in surprise when I realized that the lights were already on and Oliver was rummaging through one of the counters.

"Oliver?"

He jumped and spun around.

"Merlin, Katie!", he shouted, placing a hand over his heart, "You scared me."

I looked him up and down and raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you all dressed up?", I asked suspiciously, "It's two in the morning."

He looked uncomfortable and then averted his gaze.

"Oliver", I growled, "What the hell is going on? Were you about to leave?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes", he finally answered, looking at me with guilt written all over his face, "Lupin is sending me on a mission. Nothing big. Only me and Charlie Weasley."

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

"You are going on an Order mission?", I repeated. He nodded.

My face turned to stone.

"It's not the first time, is it?", I concluded.

"No", he admitted sheepishly.

"You never mentioned anything to me", I stated, "Neither before we moved in together nor after."

"I didn't want to upset you -"

"Screw that", I snapped, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "How many times did you sneak out since we moved in here?"

"Katie -"

"How many?", I raised my voice, my body trembling from all the anger.

"Twice."

I just shook my head in disbelieve.

"I can't believe you kept that from me", I could hear my voice break.

 _Don't start crying now._

"You would've wanted to come along if you knew that I was going", he said exasperated, "And you can't. It's not safe."

"Does this mean _everyone_ but me is outside risking their lives?", it couldn't be possible, "I'm the only one that isn't allowed to fight?"

"Yes."

"I've been a member for two years now", I fumed, "And I haven't been on a mission _once_. Why?"

"Because you'd be a distraction", Oliver said silently.

" _Come again?!_ ", I gaped at him incredulously.

"We need to concentrate on the assignment", Oliver answered, "But if you were there and Flint would show up as well – how could anyone focus on the actual task? You think I'd stand by watching how he gets his hands on you? Do you think Fred or George or the girls or Harry will? No. Which is why we can't take you with us."

"Why, thank you very much", I snapped, "Wonder why you even wanted to move in with me when I'm such a distraction."

He looked hurt now. "That's not fair, Katie. You know that's different. And to be honest, I'm glad you're not allowed to accompany us. Those missions are dangerous. People die."

"Oh so it's okay for you to put your life at risk but not for me?", I shouted, balling my hands into fists, "I'll talk to Lupin about this. I won't sit back while everyone is risking their lives – not just by going on missions but also by protecting me. Cormac had to die for it. Neville and Seamus could've died, too. Flint nearly killed _you_."

Oliver snorted. "Fine, talk to Lupin. Won't do you any good though – he was the one deciding you're not going."

"I can't believe you were all talking behind my back!"

It hurt. It really did.

"Why can't you see that this decision is for your own safety?", Oliver shouted angrily.

Good. An angry Oliver I could handle far better.

"You can't expect the Order to hide you from Flint, risking their lives by doing so and then demand to go on a mission where it would be just too easy for one of those scums to get their hands on you!", Oliver bellowed furiously, "That's just stupid and ungrateful and selfish -"

" _Fuck you_ , Oliver!", I screamed, tears forming in my eyes, "Just – fuck you."

I turned around and stormed back into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it.

I threw myself down on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I was so angry for him hiding all this from me, for them not allowing me to help. Of course it was stupid of me – but I was sick of sitting around and hiding.

It was one thing for Flint to come after me and find me when I was on my own. If he was there amongst other Death Eaters while I was there with the others – that was a totally different situation.

"Katie!", Oliver was banging against the door but I refused to answer him. After several tries he finally gave up and left.

* * *

When I woke up again three hours later and remembered what had happened earlier, I realized how stupid I had been. Merlin, I had been a complete idiot. It wasn't Oliver's – or anyone else's – fault that I couldn't leave the house except for flooing to Headquarters. But nonetheless I took my anger and frustration out on him. After everything he had done for me.

 _A great friend you are._

I threw back my blanket, got out of bed and tiptoed to Oliver's room which was directly next to mine.

Quietly, I opened the door.

"Ollie?", I whispered, but I didn't get an answer. I contemplated whether or not to switch on the light and in the end decided to just do it.

His bed was empty.

I furrowed my brows. I had no idea how long those missions took but I recalled him saying that it wasn't a big one.

My stomach tightened. What if something had gone wrong? What if something had happened to him?

 _And the last words I said to him were 'fuck you'._

I went back to my room, grabbed my blanket and my pillow and moved them onto the couch which was next to the fireplace and faced the front door. This way, I definitely wouldn't miss him coming home.

I lay down and pulled the blanket up before staring at the ceiling.

An hour later he still wasn't back and I got restless. What if he didn't come back at all? What if Flint was there and got him? What if someone killed him?

I stood up and started pacing through the living room. What the hell was I supposed to do? Floo to Headquarters?

I quickly dismissed the idea. It was six in the morning and everyone was fast asleep. And if nothing had gone wrong everyone would be laughing at me.

After another five minutes I decided to drink a Sleeping Draught. Oliver would wake me up anyway when he found me lying on the sofa instead of my own bed.

* * *

"Katie?"

I stirred when someone touched my shoulder.

"Katie?"

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked against the brightness of the room. Oliver's face came into view, confusion and worry written all over his face.

"Merlin, Oliver!", I cried out, making him stumble backward in alarm. I jumped up from the couch, my blanket falling to the floor, and threw myself at him.

"I'm sorry", I whispered frantically, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my back and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry, too", he breathed, "I should've told you -"

I drew back and wriggled free, a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No, you did nothing wrong", I sobbed, "I shouldn't have – I am so sorry, really. And then – you didn't come home and I thought – Merlin, where were you? Why did it take so long?"

He looked at me sheepishly and scratched his neck.

"I slept at Headquarters", he answered, "I just thought you'd want some space after our fight last night."

"Oh."

Now I felt just stupid. Good thing I hadn't flooed over last night.

"You're crying a lot lately", Oliver sighed, pulling me back into a hug, "Stop it. You're such a strong person."

"Everyone breaks eventually", I mumbled into his chest.

"Not you", he laughed, "You're not broken. You're just … _girly_."

I hit his upper arm.

"Don't ever call me that again", I scowled, "It's just that – I hate not being able to just go for a walk or to go to the supermarket or – I don't know what."

Oliver was silent for a couple of minutes. When he let go of me, he smiled.

"I might have an idea", he said, "I'll have a shower and after that we floo to Headquarters."

I raised my eyebrows but before I could even open my mouth he shook his head.

"Nope, just wait until we're there."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later Oliver and I walked into the kitchen at Headquarters.

"Back so soon, Oliver?", Lupin smiled at him, looking up from a map he and Kingsley were currently studying.

"I was hoping to talk to you", Oliver said a little nervously, "Alone?"

"Of course", Lupin answered before addressing Kingsley, "Would you give us a minute?"

"Sure", Kingsley replied, rolling up the map, "I'll wait for you in the living room."

"So, what can I do for you, Oliver?", Lupin asked inquisitively, once he, Oliver and I were alone.

I had to admit that I was curious myself. Oliver still hadn't told me what this was all about.

"It's about Katie", he said, as if reading my thoughts, "She's tired of hiding and – well – I told her about the mission last night and – I think it would be really good for her to accompany me on smaller ones."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"She's a Healer after all", Oliver continued, "And a good fighter, she was always the best in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Yes, I remember", Lupin smiled at me and I blushed, "But we talked about this, Oliver. If Flint -"

"I'm not talking about those missions, Remus", Oliver interrupted him, "I'm talking about spying on someone, sniffing around for information and so on. The missions where no Death Eaters are involved."

Lupin was quiet for a moment and my heart started to beat faster. Maybe, just maybe -

"I don't know", he said hesitantly and my heart sank.

"We could give it a try", Oliver immediately went on, "I have this raid coming up next week with Bill and Neville. At the Rookwood estate. Your informant said there would be no one there. Let her go with us."

"I can't decide this on my own", Lupin sighed, before he looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile, "But I'll talk to Kingsley about it. Maybe Oliver's right. As long as none of Flint's men see you, there should be no real danger for you."

He got up from his seat.

"Wait here – I'll be right back."

As soon as we were alone I threw myself at Oliver.

"Thank you!", I exclaimed happily, stepping back again, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome", he answered, still a bit tense.

We only had to wait five minutes before Lupin returned.

"And?", I asked anxiously, expecting the worst.

But Lupin laughed. "He agreed. We'll give it a try, see how it goes."

I jumped up and down in excitement like a 12-year-old and Oliver looked at me like I had gone completely crazy.

But I didn't care. Finally, after such a long time of sitting around, hiding and boring myself I would be able to get outside again. To do something useful. To fight for the Order and for what I believed in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Here, take these", Lupin said, giving each of us a silver bracelet.

"Uhm -", Bill started, but Remus interrupted him.

"Portkeys", he smiled, "There are Anti-Apparition-Wards on the Rookwood estate. If anything should go wrong, you won't have time to run and get past the wards. Tap the bracelets with your wand and then it'll take three seconds before they function. Any questions?"

We shook our heads.

"Katie, you will do exactly what Bill and Oliver tell you. There's supposed to be no one there, but _should_ anyone appear – you'll activate your portkey and go. Make sure they don't see you."

"Give the girl a break, Remus", Tonks sighed, slumping down on the chair next to him, "Flint already knows she's with the Order. If they see her – so what? As long as she gets out and they don't catch her, everything's fine."

I threw her a thankful smile which she answered with a wink.

"Alright, alright", Lupin sighed, holding up his hands in surrender, "Whatever – let's focus on the actual task, shall we? You have two hours to get into the estate and find those documents."

"Shouldn't take that long", Bill said, "Oliver and I checked out the surroundings two days ago. Quite simple to get there, no complicated wards at the entrance – although I'd rather have Hermione accompany us -"

"No way!", Harry and Ron, who until now had pretended to be playing Wizard Chess, cried out in unison.

"Yeah, I know", Bill snapped, rolling his eyes, "We've been over this several times, it's too dangerous."

Hermione snorted and I gave her a sad smile – I knew exactly how she felt.

"Alright then", Lupin said, a bit tense now, "Go. And good luck."

I slipped the bracelet around my wrist and followed Oliver, Bill and Neville outside and onto the front porch.

"I'll take Katie", Oliver said to Bill, "Meet you there."

Bill nodded, grabbed Neville's arm and they disapparated. Oliver smiled at me and I took his outstretched hand.

It felt like I was hauled into a very tight tunnel, my knees bumping against Oliver's legs and then it was over as quick as it had started and we landed on a soft forest floor near a village.

My stomach roared and I had to close my eyes for a moment, everything around me spinning.

Oh how I hated Side-Along Apparition.

"You okay?", I heard Oliver ask and I nodded, opening my eyes again. I did feel better.

"We need to walk about five minutes", Bill informed Neville and me.

"You sure we can get past the wards?", Neville asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we've already tried it out when we were here last time", Bill grinned, motioning for us to follow him, "No problem. It was easy."

"Maybe a bit too easy, don't you think?", Oliver muttered darkly, while we continued along a muddy path through the woods.

Bill stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him.

"Now that you mention it", he murmured, brows furrowed, "Why didn't you say anything sooner? Or back at Headquarters?"

"I didn't really think about it until now", Oliver replied sheepishly, "Maybe we should send Katie back -"

"No!"

To my surprise, Neville shouted at the exact same moment as I.

"You can't just send her back or lock her in a room every time something could be dangerous", Neville continued, "Really, how would you feel about that? None of us is going to let Flint hurt her – so will you please calm down? Merlin, I don't know how you stand this overprotectivness, Katie – it annoys _me_ and I'm not the one having to endure it."

While Oliver just gaped at him, I couldn't hide my smile. I made a mental note to find Neville a special present for his birthday.

"Well, that's settled then", Bill grinned, "Get going, we're running out of time."

A couple of minutes later the trees parted before us and the Rookwood Manor appeared. Bill dragged us behind a few bushes.

"Lower the wards", he said to Oliver, who drew his wand, pointed it at the gates and started muttering a few spells.

"Done."

"Good", Bill drew his own wand, " _Homenum Revelio!_ "

Nothing happened.

"It's safe."

We stepped out of our hiding place and hurried through the gates.

" _Alohomora!_ ", I said once we arrived at the front door. It opened immediately. I was about to walk through, when Bill's arm shot out and held me back.

"I'll go first", he said, his face a mask of concentration, "We don't know what kind of security wards and curses Rookwood might have set up. Wait here."

I nodded and stepped aside – he was a Curse-Breaker after all.

Only a couple of seconds after he'd gone in, he shouted out that it was clear.

The entrance hall I found myself in was made out of marble. The ceiling was covered with cobwebs and the stairs and statues were coated with dust.

I saw Neville wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Why is it that those old pureblood houses are always so dusty?", he asked.

"Not all of them", Bill gave a dry laugh, "You should see Malfoy Manor. Been there once – not a single cobweb to be found. Not even a spider. No dust on the furniture, nothing."

Oliver snorted. "They really are bloody perfect, aren't they?"

Bill shrugged, turning around in a circle to get a clear view of the hall.

"Maybe we should split up", he suggested, "We'd cover more ground and we'd be out of here a lot faster. I don't like this place."

Me neither.

"Oliver, you take the dungeons", Bill gave orders, "Neville – first floor, Katie – second floor and I'll search the attic. The informant said to look for some kind of schedule. The names of nearly every Death Eater is written on that list, along with their duties and activities and where You-Know-Who has stationed them."

"Still wonder who this informant is", I heard Oliver mutter as he made his way toward the dungeons. Bill and I ascended the stairs up to the second floor.

"Be careful, Oliver will kill me if anything happens to you."

I gave him a puzzled look, but he just winked before turning and taking the stairs to the attic.

I shook my head and then looked up and down the long hallway. There were so many doors on either side in both directions that I had no idea where to start looking. Eventually, I decided to begin with the first door on the left.

Most rooms I stepped into were small guest bedrooms, a library, two bathrooms and something like a trophy room. It took me twenty minutes before I finally found myself in an office.

I walked straight to the wooden desk in the middle of the room. I rummaged through the parchments on the desktop but the ones we were looking for were not among them.

I was about to turn my attention toward the drawers when something caught my eye. I grabbed one of the parchments, which turned out to be a letter – signed by none other than Flint. I quickly skimmed it through. By the time I had finished I felt sick. One sentence in particular made me want to vomit. _If you find her, make sure no one touches her - Bell is mine._

I didn't know whether to take the letter with me or to put it back but eventually decided to take it. I folded it and stuffed it into the pocket of my jeans.

Then I crouched down and started to work through the drawers. When I reached the third drawer I finally got lucky.

I grabbed the parchments and looked them through. There were names – so many – and all the other things the informant had told us about.

 _Antonin Dolohov – patrol: Diagon Alley, every Thursday._

 _Amycus Carrow – stationed: at Hogwarts_

 _Yaxley – stationed: Ministry – Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

I jumped up and headed out the door.

"Guys!", I shouted, "I found them!"

"I'm coming", Bill shouted back. I practically ran toward the staircase and hurried down to the first level – and stopped dead in my tracks on the upper stairs.

Right in front of me stood a house-elf, eyes big as plates, tugging frantically at its long ears.

"Strangers in Master's house!", it squeaked and before I could do anything it disapparated.

 _Oh Merlin, no!_

"Retreat!", I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Activate your -"

I was cut off by Augusts Rookwood apparating right in front of me, his fist colliding with my face. I screamed when I lost my balance due to the blow and fell down the stairs. I groaned when I landed on the cold marble floor, blood spilling out of my nose – but the parchments were still in my hand.

" _Stupefy!_ "

I glanced up to see Bill duelling another Death Eater – Rodolphus Lestrange – on the stairs.

Too late I realized Rookwood advancing on me and throwing the Killing Curse in my direction. I grabbed for my wand, knowing I would never make it in time.

" _Protego!_ ", Neville, showing up out of nowhere, yelled and a magical shield appeared in front of me. The Killing Curse bounced off.

I turned around, aiming a Body-Bind Curse at Rookwood. He dodged it.

Bill was still fighting Lestrange and Neville was busy dueling a third Death Eater.

"Oliver!", I screamed. Where the hell was he?

A moment later he came stumbling up the stairs from the dungeons.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ ", I yelled at Rookwood. This time, he wasn't quick enough.

"Katie", Oliver came to a skittering halt next to me.

"Here", I said, shoving the parchments into his hands, "Go!"

He blanched. "I won't leave you behind."

" _Yes_ , you will", I said through gritted teeth, "Those papers need to get to Lupin – go, hurry! I'll be there in a minute. Let me help Bill and Neville. Remember the Dueling Club? I've always been better than you – so go!"

He nodded, tapping his wand against the bracelet around his wrist. "Fine – be careful."

Then he was gone.

I turned around, just in time to see Neville lose his wand.

" _Crucio!_ ", the Death Eater – which I now recognized as Mulciber – yelled.

Neville fell to the floor, screaming in agony, his body twitching, his face a mask of pain.

" _Stupefy!_ ", Mulciber turned to block my spell, lifting the Cruciatus Curse off of Neville, who rolled up into a ball and whimpered.

"Stupid girl", Mulciber grinned, aiming his wand at me, "Well, you're a pretty one – let's hear _you_ scream – when I shove my cock into your tight little cunt."

Rage, fear and disgust raced through me and I shuddered. Stumbling backward, I momentarily forgot that I still had my wand.

Mulciber was about to reach out for me, when a curse hit him square in the back.

"You alright, Katie?", I heard Bill's voice and I finally snapped out of my panic and began to function again.

"I'm fine", I answered. I looked at him and saw him bending over Neville. Lestrange was sprawled across the staircase.

"Is he dead?", I asked carefully.

"No", Bill answered, "The parchments – Katie, do you have -"

"I gave them to Oliver", I interrupted him, "He took the portkey."

Bill nodded and then started to sway suddenly.

"Bill?"

I rushed to his side just as his legs gave way.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding", I whispered and wondered how I had not seen it before. His left leg was slashed open and blood was flowing out of it.

I looked up at his face and then glanced at Neville. Then I tapped my bracelet and grabbed both their arms.

Three seconds later we landed hard on the front porch of 12 Grimmauld Place.

I stretched to reach the doorknob.

"Help!", I screamed when the door opened.

Immediately Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Oliver came running out of the kitchen. While Oliver helped me to my feet, the others levitated Bill and Neville into the living room. We followed them.

"Oh my dear boy", Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, immediately starting to heal his leg, while Tonks was murmuring to Neville.

"I can help you", I said to Mrs. Weasley but she just waved me away, "You need heeling yourself, dear."

"What's with all the noise?", Fred and George barged into the room, surveying the situation.

"Why didn't anyone tell us you were on a mission?", Fred asked.

"Yeah, why weren't we invited? We missed all the fun!", George continued.

"And what happened to your face, Katiekins?", Fred inquired, drawing his wand and aiming it at my nose, " _Episkey!_ "

"Rookwood happened", I answered, slowly touching my noise, "Care to use a Cleaning Charm as well?"

"As my lady commands", Fred grinned and waved his wand again.

"Thank you."

"Maybe we shouldn't have sent you Katie", Lupin sighed, when everyone had calmed down, "Even those small missions can go wrong, as we have seen now."

Well, that hurt. I opened my mouth to protest – but I didn't got a chance.

"No", Bill murmured, before I could even utter a word, "She was great. She found the notes, she fought Rookwood all on her own, she sent Oliver back with the notes instead of going herself, so she could stay behind to help Neville and me. She attacked Mulciber when he crucioed Neville. And she brought us both back. She was amazing."

I beamed at Bill, then at Oliver and finally at Lupin, who glanced at me with a worried expression.

"I want her with me on the mission to Bulgaria", Bill said.

"No!", Oliver and Lupin exclaimed at the same moment.

"What's in Bulgaria?", I asked, puzzled.

"No, no, _no!_ ", Mrs. Weasley screeched before anyone could answer my question, "This is enough for today – everyone, go to bed!"

We knew better than to object.

Before Oliver and I stepped through the fireplace to get back to our place, I paused and remembered the letter I had stolen from Rookwood's desk.

"Here", I said to Lupin, pulling it out of my pocket, "It's from Flint."

Before he could say anything I turned back around and stepped into the fireplace.

I just wanted to get home and into bed.

Tomorrow I would have to find out what the mission to Bulgaria was about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

 _Augustus Rookwood screamed in agony, his body twitching and convulsing, as the Cruciatus Curse hit him again._

 _Marcus Flint leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, and watched as the torture went on and on._

 _The Dark Lord had been furious when he had found out that the Order had stolen their documents. Now they knew of everyone in the Death Eater ranks, their positions, their duties, their locations. Everything._

 _While Rookwood was crawling across the cold marble floor of his manor, Mulciber and Lestrange stood a few feet away, trembling in fear._

" _Tell me how this could've happened", the Dark Lord drawled._

 _Rookwood was unable to speak and Lestrange looked like he was about to faint. Mulciber stepped forward._

" _M-my Lord", he stammered, falling to his knees, "There were four of them, three of them still kids-"_

 _The Dark Lord gave a dry, cruel laugh._

" _You got defeated by a bunch of kids?"_

" _Better than being defeated by an infant unable to perform magic", Rookwood gasped out from the floor. Then his eyes went wide with terror when he realized what he had just said._

 _The Dark Lord froze and for the first time ever Marcus saw him speechless._

" _It seems the Cruciatus Curse has messed with your head, Augustus", he finally said, "You're lucky – otherwise I would've killed you. But under those circumstances, I'll be merciful. Nagini, come, it's time to feed."_

 _Rookwood started to shake while Voldemort said something in Parseltongue to his snake._

 _A second later, it attacked Rookwood – and bit of his left hand._

 _Rookwood screamed and screamed while blood flowed out of his stump._

" _See how merciful I am?", the Dark Lord sneered, "It wasn't even your wand-hand. Now – Mulciber. Who were those kids?"_

 _Mulciber trembled. "The eldest was clearly a Weasley. Red hair and freckles. Th-then there was the Quidditch-Player. The Keeper from Puddlmere United."_

 _Marcus frowned. Wood was engaging in Order missions now?_

" _The other boy I didn't recognize", Mulciber continued, "I'd say he was about Potter's age. Black hair, plump figure."_

" _And the last?"_

" _A girl. Small, long blond hair, blue eyes. Nice body."_

 _Marcus's heart skipped a beat. Could that be -? No, surely they wouldn't let her wander about now after he had nearly kidnapped her. They wouldn't ever send her on a mission._

 _And yet, the description was fitting. And Wood had been there, too._

" _Well, looks like we don't know the girl and that plump boy yet", the Dark Lord concluded._

" _I kn-knew the girl", Rookwood groaned, still in pain. His face was as white as a sheet due to the loss of blood._

 _Marcus wondered why he hadn't blacked out yet._

" _Tell us, then", Voldemort urged._

" _It was the girl Draco cursed by accident", he answered slowly, "When he was supposed to kill Dumbledore."_

 _Marcus froze. So it really had been her._

" _Pretty little thing", he heard Mulciber say._

 _Anger cursed through him. Obviously Mulciber had no idea who she was._

 _But Rookwood should have known her. Marcus had sent him a letter, including a picture of Bell._

 _Thirty minutes later the meeting was finally over and Marcus hurried to catch up with Mulciber._

" _The girl", he said immediately, when he had reached him, "Did she get hurt?"_

" _No", Mulciber answered, puzzled, "Merlin knows I would've loved to hurt her. I would have fucked her bloody until -"_

 _Marcus shoved him against the wall, pointing his wand at Mulciber's throat._

" _She's not to be touched", he growled dangerously, "She's mine. Do you hear me?"_

" _I- I didn't know", Mulciber gasped, eyes wide, "I'm sorry, Marcus, I had no idea."_

" _Now you know", Marcus stepped back and watched him sink to the floor. Then he aimed his wand at the pathetic creature in front of him. "_ Crucio! _"_

 _He left Mulciber lying there and made his way to the fireplace. It was time for more drastic ways to find Bell._

 _The first time, he had had no idea where she was hiding and who was helping her. It was a mere coincidence that he had found a member of the Order – McLaggen – who had told them that she had indeed been protected by the Order of the Phoenix._

 _But now he knew for sure that they were hiding her. And that they were letting her go on missions._

 _It was only a matter of time until he would find her. Unfortunately though, Marcus had never been a very patient man. So he thought of a better plan._

 _There had to be a way to get her sooner._

 _To lure her out of where she was hiding._

 _An evil grin spread across his face when he stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Flint Manor._

* * *

"Remus, are you even listening?", Mad-Eye snapped angrily. Lupin jumped.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't -"

"Listening, I've noticed", Mad-Eye interrupted him grumpily.

I sighed. Ever since this morning Lupin was a total mess. Tonks had been sent to spy on Malfoy Manor the previous night and had not returned in the morning.

Everyone was pretty much on edge since it was clear that something must have gone wrong. But Lupin was completely distraught.

Which was bad since we really had to plan this mission to Bulgaria and were still debating whether I would be allowed to join Bill and the twins.

Four days ago they had finally told me what the mission was about. Igor Karkaroff, who was hiding from Voldemort in Bulgaria, had reached out to the Order, begging them for protection. Lupin wanted to send a team there to talk to him and to make him drink _Veritaserum_ to make sure it wasn't an attempt to get information from within the Order.

Oliver had protested immediately of course. He didn't want me to go since he wouldn't be around to protect me.

Bill on the other hand insisted that I should come along. The twins were on my side as well – even though it was only because they knew it would piss Oliver off.

"Can't you just – plan this without me?", Lupin interrupted my thoughts, "Bill knows what to do, you and Kingsley can decide the rest. I trust you."

"Very well", Mad-Eye nodded, "But I'm telling you right now – leave the decisions to me and I'll send the girl with them."

I gaped at him with wide eyes. He'd really let me go?

Lupin threw me a worried glance but it was obvious that he was too exhausted to object.

"She wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway", he gave me a weak smile.

"What? No!", Oliver shouted out, "It's too dangerous! What if it's a trap?"

"Then we're lucky to have one person in addition", Bill snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Then take someone else!", Oliver protested.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Oliver!", I growled, "Everyone else is already on a mission or has other duties! And besides – _everything_ could be dangerous. Even living in my own apartment proved to be dangerous. Flint won't be there – why should he? And it's not like Bill and the twins would just step aside and let him take me."

Oliver didn't know what to say to that but his body language spoke volumes. He was furious.

"It's settled then", Bill stated, "We use the portkey to Bulgaria first thing in the morning."

I couldn't resist giving Oliver a smug smile.

"Fine!", he shouted before turning around and stomping out of the kitchen.

"You certainly do know how to push his buttons", Ron grinned at me.

"Could've shown us how to do that back at school, you know?", Harry, too, grinned, "Imagine him stomping off the pitch like that at four in the morning."

"I can hear you lot!", Oliver barked from the other room and we erupted into laughter.

"No, really", I sighed, "He's just worried. I'm his best friend after all."

Ron snorted and I raised my eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?", I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing", Harry answered for his friend.

Why was everybody reacting so strange lately when it came to Oliver and me?

Before I could dwell further on the thought, the front door crashed open with a loud bang.

"We found her!", Dean's voice echoed through the corridor, "We found Tonks!"

Lupin was out in the hall faster than lightning. Harry, Ron and I followed. Oliver emerged from the living room.

Dean and Seamus were levitating an unconscious Tonks through the hallway.

"Tonks", Lupin's face was ashen.

"She's alive", Dean said immediately, "Just unconscious. We found her outside the wards of Malfoy Manor."

Oliver stepped aside and the boys levitated her onto the couch in the living room. Lupin sank to his knees by her side.

Tonks's face was pale, her robes torn.

"Sweet Merlin!", Lupin gasped suddenly, staring at her stomach.

"Yeah", Seamus said darkly, "We saw it, too. This is cruel."

"What?", I asked, frowning, "What is it?"

Lupin motioned for me to come closer. I glanced at Oliver before I made my way over to the couch. I looked at Tonks's stomach -

\- and let out a scream. Oliver was instantly rushing to my side, gasping, when he saw what I had seen.

 _I'm coming for you, Bell._

It was carved into her flesh.

I swayed and Oliver grabbed my arm.

"I- I'm so sorry, Remus", I stammered. Merlin's sake – they had been trying to make a baby for months now. What if there was – no, I didn't dare think about that.

Lupin just nodded.

"This has to stop", Seamus said next to us, "Don't you see what's going on here? They're hunting us down. More than ever. For _her_." He nodded in my direction. Oliver tensed.

"Cormac is dead because of her", Seamus continued and I flinched, "Neville and I nearly died last time. Oliver and Tonks, too. This is nothing against you, Katie – but we need to make sacrifices to win this fucking war. So I say, give Flint what he wants. If we don't, he'll hunt us down and kill us one by one until there's no fucking Order member left. And I'm sorry, but if they get their hands on me I won't hesitate to tell them where she is, because enough people have died for this already. We have a war to win and all we do at the moment is playing hide and seek with some minor Death Eater."

There was a deadly silence in the room.

I started to shake. They wouldn't give me to Flint, would they? Of course Seamus was right – too many people had been seriously injured because of me.

"No _fucking_ way!", Oliver finally snapped angrily and pushed me behind him.

"Have you lost your mind, Seamus?", Ron stared at him in utter disbelieve. Fred and George scowled.

"You wanna die next?", Seamus spat at Ron, "Or maybe your sister? Or one of your brothers?"

"I would rather die than sell out one of my friends!", Ron shouted and I felt warmth spread through me at those words.

"Katie will stay right here with us", Lupin finally found his voice, "And there will be no discussion about it. Now leave. All of you."

Seamus stormed out of the room, still seething with rage. A moment later we heard him leave through the front door.

The rest of us trotted back into the kitchen.

"He's right, you know -", I began, but immediately shut up when everyone rolled their eyes.

"Finnigan is a problem now", Mad-Eye finally voiced what all of us were thinking.

Harry suddenly grinned. "We can handle that. Dobby, Kreacher!"

A second later, both house-elfs appeared in the kitchen.

"Harry Potter has need of Dobby?", Dobby squeaked exited.

"Dobby, Kreacher", Harry began, "I want you to watch Seamus at all times. I wanna know what he does, where he goes, who he talks to and what he talks to them about. Understood?"

"Of course, of course, Harry Potter!", Dobby shouted, eyes wide, "Dobby is pleased to help Harry Potter!"

"Kreacher?"

"Yes, Master. Kreacher lives to serve."

And then both of them disapparated.

Hermione shook her head in disapprovement. "You shouldn't order them around, Harry. You could've asked them nicely."

Ron groaned and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry, Hermione", Harry said, trying to calm her down.

"We should floo home", Oliver said next to me, "You need your sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah", I sighed, "Do you think Lupin's angry with me?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. 'Night, guys."

"Good night."

When we arrived home I dropped onto the couch.

"I can't believe he did this", I whispered, "I can't believe he'd hurt – he'd – Merlin, this is _sick_."

" _He_ is sick", Oliver said, sitting down next to me, "We're gonna stop him. I swear it, Katie. We're gonna arrest him."

"I don't want him arrested", I said, standing up and looking down at my best friend, "I want him dead. And I'm gonna kill him myself."

Oliver looked at me with a mixture of shock and worry.

"See you in the morning", I said, before making my way to my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"We're here", Bill said, finally stopping.

"I don't see anything", I replied, puzzled, looking around. There was nothing but landscape around us. Rocks, hills, fields – nothing else.

"Glamour Charm", Fred grinned.

"Clever", nodded George.

As if on cue, the air in front of us began to shimmer and slowly a small cabin became visible.

"Alright", Bill sighed, scanning the area carefully, "We go in, give him the _Veritaserum_ , question him and then we go. If anything seems suspicious, we leave immediately. I have the Portkey. It takes three seconds to activate. I do the questioning, you watch the door, the windows, the chimney – everything."

"As my Lord commands", Fred bowed, while George saluted, "Aye, Captain."

I rolled my eyes at them. Leave it to Fred and George to go on a dangerous mission and still fool around.

Bill hadn't wanted them to come along in the first place, but they were the only ones left without any other duties.

"Oh shut it, you two", Bill snapped, stepping toward the cabin door. I gulped when he knocked.

Again, I let my eyes travel over our surroundings. My stomach tightened. Somehow, I had a really bad feeling. Maybe I was just scared after the incident at the Rookwood estate, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

The door opened with a creaking noise and Igor Karkaroff glanced outside. His face paled when he saw us.

"You're still kids!", he exclaimed, "The Order sent me a bunch of _kids_!"

"Hey, we're adults!", Fred and George shouted out.

"Please, Lupin wouldn't have sent us if we weren't capable for the job", Bill said, holding out his hand, "Bill Weasley."

"I -", Karkaroff stopped, looking down at Bill's outstretched hand, frowning, "Come on in, then."

When he finally let us in, his jaw was set tight and there was something in his eyes which I couldn't place. Again, every nerve in my body screamed at me to turn around and run.

I jumped when the door closed behind us.

The cabin was small. In one corner stood a small bed, across from it were the kitchen counters. In the middle stood a small table and only one chair on which Karkaroff sat down now.

"We want you to drink this", Bill said, while I scooted a little closer to George. Fred stood next to the only window. Both twins finally looked serious – and suspicious. When I looked at Bill, I noticed how tense the muscles in his back were.

That was when I knew that they felt it, too.

 _Calm down_ , I told myself.

Karkaroff snorted and I forced my attention back to him.

"Should've known", he muttered, taking the vial from Bill's hand, "Mad-Eye is more than a little suspicious."

He gulped down the _Veritaserum_ , grimacing.

"Get on with it, boy", he snapped afterward. I couldn't stop the scowl appearing on my face. Unfortunately, Karkaroff saw it.

"You got something to say, girl?"

I could feel my temper rising. " _You_ want something from _us_. Maybe you should stop being so rude. We don't _have_ to help you, you know? What's it to us if Vol- if you're dead?"

"You're right, my well-being is of no importance to the Order", he answered truthfully, the potion already beginning to work.

"Stop it, Katie", Bill said, "I'll take it from here. Watch the door."

"Don't trust me, huh?", Karkaroff grinned and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face.

Anger and adrenalin rushed through me. Something wasn't right here. If he was so afraid and in desperate need of our help, why would he act like this?

"Of course we don't trust you", Bill answered, "Alright, let's begin, shall we? You've been hiding from You-Know-Who for how long?"

"Five years."

"How did you learn about his return?"

While Karkaroff told him everything about the Triwizard Tournament and so on, I exchanged a worried glance with Fred. He shook his head, telling me there was nothing weird going on outside.

When I looked at George next to me I could practically feel the tension radiating off of him.

I just hoped Bill would hurry up with his interrogation so we could get back.

"And now you want the Order to hide and protect you?"

"No."

My head shot toward Karkaroff again and I saw Bill furrow his brows.

"But wasn't that why you contacted us?"

"No."

"Then why did you?"

Karkaroff's hands closed into fists. He was trying not to answer, I could see it. But the potion made him do so anyway.

"Because it seemed like the perfect way to get back into the Dark Lord's graces."

There was absolute silence while I stared with wide eyes at George, trying to comprehend what this could mean.

"You suggested to hide with the Order and get information from within?"

"No", and now Karkaroff smirked, which made my skin crawl, "I told him you'd be coming today."

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Blind panic cursed through me, while Fred cried out "Portkey!".

And then we weren't alone anymore. Five hooded figures, wearing Death Eaters masks, stood in the cabin.

 _Disillusionment Charm_ , I thought immediately. Bill fumbled for the portkey but one of the Death Eaters hit him with a Body-Bind Curse.

I bolted for the door, not even bothering to draw my wand. The door burst open though before I could reach it and the Death Eater in the doorway aimed his wand at me.

I screamed an earsplitting scream when the curse sent me crashing into the wall behind me. It knocked the breath right out of me and I fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Bill was still out cold, Fred and George started dueling the Death Eaters. There was no way they would stand a chance against them.

"Call them", I heard one of the Death Eaters say to another, "Tell them Karkaroff told the truth. Even though we didn't expect the Order to send a bunch of kids."

The other Death Eater touched his Dark Mark.

Then my view was blocked as another Death Eater came walking toward me. I tried to scramble backward in fear.

With two long strides he was by my side, roughly grabbing my upper arm and dragging me to my feet.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!", he hissed in my ear and my breath hitched for a second. I hadn't heard his voice in months. "Warrington is second in command! When he gets here and sees you, he'll hand you over to Flint before you can even blink!"

I gaped at him with wide eyes. Warrington was going to come here?

 _Oh no, no, no, no, no!_

"What are you whispering about?", another Death Eater stepped up next to us. I wasn't sure due to the mask but I thought it was Antonin Dolohov.

"Just told her every which way I'm going to fuck her", my captor said and I knew he was smirking beneath his mask.

"Don't touch her!", Fred yelled furiously.

Dolohov stepped aside and I could finally see my friends again. Fred and George had both been captured by now, their wands taken. Bill was regaining consciousness again and immediately one Death Eater grabbed him.

"Do you have your wand?", he was still gripping my arm, hard, and due to the pain it took me a second to realize that I indeed still had my wand.

Unfortunately though, Dolohov had heard him asking the question.

He laughed. "Stop asking, just take it away from her. _Accio wand!_ "

My wand flew out of my jeans pocket and right into his hand. My captor cursed silently.

I was about to say something when suddenly with a _pop_ two more Death Eaters appeared in the cabin.

"Well look at that!", one of them said, before wiping his wand over his mask, letting it disappear.

"Warrington", I whispered. I started to shake. If it weren't for _him_ still holding me I would have fallen to my knees.

Warrington smirked, slowly approaching me. "Why, this has definitely gotten interesting."

"Get away from her!", George spat, trying to wrench free from the Death Eater holding him.

I held my ground even though I was trembling with fear.

"What do you think you're doing, Cassius?", the Death Eater Warrington had appeared with spoke up, obviously angry, "I told you to take Karkaroff back to Malfoy Manor."

Warrington turned his head toward his commander. "Oh shut it, Avery, will you? That's Katie Bell – Marcus's girl."

"I am _not_ Flint's girl for fuck's sake!", I snapped angrily. The hand around my upper arm tightened for a moment, as if he wanted to warn me to keep my mouth shut.

Warrington smirked at me again. How I hated that stupid smirk.

"Alright", Avery finally answered, "Call Flint. We'll take the rest of them to the ministry."

"Wait", Dolohov chimed in, "Let them see what Flint'll do to their little friend."

I felt _him_ tense beside me, his hand tightening again.

It was absolutely ridiculous but the warmth spreading from his hand gave me comfort.

"Please", Bill said, his voice weak, "Don't! Let her go. She doesn't know anything, she's not allowed to take part in Order meetings. My brothers aren't either. Let them go. Take me."

"No!", I shouted.

Fred and George looked at each other, silently communicating.

Avery just laughed and then nodded at Warrington who waved his wand and conjured a Patronus. The cougar walked gracefully around us before disappearing through the window.

"Scared, Bell?", Warrington grinned and I noticed that I was shaking uncontrollably, "Oh I'd be scared, too. You'll be screaming and bleeding and _sore_ once he's through with you."

I began to hyperventilate then.

"Calm down, Katiekins", Fred said, "You'll be fine, do you hear me?"

"Katie -"

George was cut off when again someone apparated into the cabin.

When I met his green eyes, sparkling with anticipation and joy, I nearly fainted.

"Bell", he grinned, "Did Nymphadora deliver my message?"

"You sick bastard!", Fred and George shouted but I just stared at him, lips quivering.

"Not going to talk to me, are you?", his grinn widened as he made his way toward me.

"S-stay away from me", I screeched. Panic cursed through me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My head started to spin.

"Take your hands off her", Flint said to my captor and although reluctantly, the hand around my upper arm disappeared. My legs gave out instantly and I fell hard on my knees.

"I love the position you're in, Bell, but I'm not too keen on giving everyone a show here", Flint smirked suggestively and hoisted me back up.

That was when my eyes fell on Bill. Since everyone had their attention on Flint and me, no one seemed to notice that Bill was fumbling inside his jacket. I could see his wand was still in there. They must have forgotten to search him after they had stunned him.

He grabbed his wand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a glove – our Portkey.

And before anyone knew what had happened, Bill and the Death Eater holding him captive were gone.

* * *

"What the fuck just happened?!", Avery screamed furiously, grabbing one of the nearest Death Eaters by his collar, "Why didn't you fucking search him?!"

"I – I don't know -"

Avery let out another outraged scream before pushing the Death Eater away from him.

"Alright, fuck it", he snapped, "We have three of them. Let's get the fuck outta here."

Again, I panicked when Flint drew me against his body to disapparate with me.

Nothing happened.

"Looks like he set up an Anti-Apparition-Ward", Dolohov murmured.

"Then charm something and use it as a Portkey!", Avery snapped, clearly running out of patience, "The Dark Lord will kill us if we fuck this up."

'Fuck' seemed to be his favorite word.

"Don't worry, love", Flint whispered into my ear and I flinched, "I won't let them take you away from me again."

I wanted to cry. I looked from one Death Eater to another but I couldn't find _him_. They still wore their masks.

Flint was reaching for a nearby plate from the kitchen counter to charm it into a Portkey, when suddenly the door flew open.

Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and so many others came barging in.

"No", I heard Flint exclaim, "No, they're not gonna get you, Bell, no!"

He dragged me along with him, trying do get past the dueling pairs and toward the door.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ ", I heard Mad-Eye yell and the Death Eater in front of him fell dead to the ground and I desperately hoped that it wasn't _him_.

"Let go of me!", I screamed furiously, trying to kick Flint in the shins, "Help!"

"As soon as we're past the wards, no one will ever find you again, love", he growled, "You'll be mine."

"No!" Please, _please_ , someone had to notice that he was taking me away. I tried to get away from him, but Flint just loosened his grip on me and instead wrapped his arm around my stomach, picking me up without much effort.

When we reached the door, I spread my legs and placed them against the door frame, pushing back against Flint.

"Stop it, Bell, or I swear I'll break your legs!", he spat venomously.

"Help!", I screamed again – and this time, I was lucky. Flint's arm was gone suddenly and I fell onto my arse.

Immediately I scrambled to my feet and looked around. He was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Katie", George was by my side now, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Katie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I stammered, trembling, adrenalin still in my veins.

"Here, your wand", I felt the familiar, smooth handle of my wand pressed into my palm.

I glanced around us. Warrington was the only one still fighting, the others had vanished.

"Take Flint", Lupin said to no one in particular.

"You wish!", Warrington shouted, aiming his wand at a coffee cup, " _Portus!_ "

Bill tried to stop him, but Warrington was too fast. He grabbed the cup, threw himself across the room, grabbed Flint's arm – and then they were gone.

I nearly screamed in frustration. This had been our chance. My chance. To stop him. To kill him.

"Anyone hurt?", Mrs. Weasley asked.

Everyone was fine though.

"What happened to the Death Eater you took with you?", I heard Fred ask.

"Kingsley's interrogating him", Bill answered, "Afterward we'll kill him."

"Let's get out of here before they send a back up team", Lupin said.

"Go, you lot!", Mad-Eye barked, "We need to hurry."

Outside Fred, George and I were each paired with a member of the Order, so we could portkey back to Headquarters with them.

I had barely made it through the front door when Oliver came running down the hall and threw himself at me.

"Merlin, I nearly had a heart attack when Kingsley told me what happened", he breathed into my hair.

I was still shaken and completely exhausted, so I just nodded.

"Come on, let's get you home", Oliver sighed, placing a hand on my lower back, and lead me to the living room.

Back in our apartment he kept talking about how his own mission had gone and how Kingsley had told him that we had been trapped once he had returned to Headquarters.

But I couldn't bring myself to focus.

I was still shocked and absolutely terrified by the fact that Flint had nearly kidnapped me _once_ _again_.

And then there was _him_. I hadn't talked to him or seen him in months. And then today he had been there and he had again tried to help me.

Somehow, my chaotic little life had been turned upside down once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**I changed HIS looks to how I always pictured him when I was reading the books.**

* * *

Chapter VIII

" _Have you lost your fucking mind, Flint?!"_

 _I breathed a sigh of relieve and turned my head toward my savior. Flint had me pressed against the wall of the alley and one of his hands was covering my mouth, the other buried beneath my shirt._

" _What's wrong with you?", the boy – a Slytherin – looked at Flint like he had grown a second head, "Are you seriously trying to_ rape _her in the middle of the day in Diagon Alley? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be working? You couldn't stop boasting about your new_ job _last year."_

" _Shut up!", Flint finally found his voice, still not taking his hands off me, "It's non of your business what I'm doing in my spare time. Make yourself useful and watch the alley entrance, will you?"_

" _No!", the Slytherin threw up his hands and shook his head incredulously, "Let the girl go! What if anyone sees you? You're of no use if you're stuck in Azkaban."_

 _That seemed to get Flint's attention. Slowly, he pulled away from me, his arms falling to his sides._

" _You bastard!", I yelled, before smacking him across the face, "I'm going to report this!"_

 _In an instant Flint pinned me against the wall again. My eyes widened with fear when I noticed the tip of his wand pressed against my throat._

" _Typical Gryffindor", the Slytherin snorted next to us, "They never know when it's best to shut the fuck up."_

" _You won't tell anyone about this, did I make myself clear?", Flint growled, completely ignoring his former housemate, his nose nearly touching mine._

 _I almost gagged._

" _You've already told them too much", he continued, "I had some very unpleasant meetings last year with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape who kept asking me why I followed you, why I cornered you so many times, why I kissed you against your will that first time before stupid Wood interrupted us. No, you won't tell them anything. Maybe I'll simply obliviate you."_

" _No!", I gasped, panicked, "D-don't, I won't tell anyone! I swear!"_

" _Good girl", he smirked. And then his lips were on mine._

 _I screamed, but his mouth muffled every sound._

" _Alright, enough", the Slytherin groaned, "Flint!"_

" _Fine", Flint stepped back, "I have to be gone, anyway. Meeting, you know."_

 _Again, he smirked at me. "I'll be back for you, Bell."_

 _The moment he had disapparated I turned around and threw up several times._

 _Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I just wanted him to stay away from me. I wanted him locked up in Azkaban._

 _By the time I was finished, I was shaking all over and a warm hand was rubbing my back in a soothing way._

 _I turned around to look at the Slytherin again, not sure what to say. It wasn't all day that one of them was helping a Gryffindor._

" _I'm sorry", I finally said._

 _He laughed. "For what? If it were me, I probably would've thrown up a lot sooner. Maybe the second he kissed me – wuah the thought alone makes me sick."_

 _I gave him a weak smile, looking him over. He was taller than me – which wasn't a rare thing – had blue eyes and black hair, a few stray locks falling into his face._

 _And I knew him. Not by name, but I had seen him a couple of times. He was a year younger than me._

" _Flint's one of them now, you know", he said seriously._

 _Them? I looked puzzled._

" _Death Eater", the Slytherin answered and my eyes grew wide once again._

" _N-no", I whispered in disbelieve. Of course it was possible, considering his family and all. But somehow I couldn't believe it. "He's just turned off age!"_

" _You don't have to be off age to join them", the Slytherin answered darkly._

 _That was when I remembered with whom I had always seen him in the halls. I stumbled a few steps backward._

" _You're one of them, too", I stammered and something flashed in his eyes, "You're a friend of Draco Malfoy. Harry said Malfoy -"_

" _Of course Potter would assume Draco's a Death Eater", the Slytherin interrupted me, snorting, "Well, for once, Potter's right. And yes, I am also one of them."_

" _Why did you save me then?", I whispered, still backing away from him until my back hit the cold stone wall again._

" _Because not all of us joined for the reasons you think we did", he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you about it some other time."_

" _I'd rather not associate with the likes of you", I spat._

 _He actually laughed at me. "Now that's rich, considering I just saved you from being raped! And rubbed your back afterward when you were vomiting. How about a little gratitude?"_

 _My cheeks turned red. He had a point there._

" _Thank you", I said sheepishly._

" _You're welcome", he answered, "I have to go find Draco – you should probably get back to your friends as well. They'll be worried."_

 _He turned around then, walking toward the end of the alley._

" _Wait!", I called after him before realizing it, "I don't even know your name! Who are you?"_

 _He stopped and turned his head, smirking._

" _Blaise Zabini."_

* * *

Since that moment Blaise and I had met more often between classes or in the library. Of course I ignored him at first. He was a Death Eater after all.

But unlike Malfoy or Pucey or Montague or any other Slytherin he never sneered at me or called me a blood traitor. No, quite the opposite. Whenever I would meet him, he would smile or wink at me.

Until one day, we suddenly bonded.

* * *

" _Mind if I join you?"_

 _I looked up from my Potions' homework and straight into Blaise Zabini's bright blue eyes._

 _My eyebrows shot up._

" _Actually, I do", I answered, "There's still plenty of empty tables available."_

 _He glanced around the library, then shrugged._

" _Well, I wanted to sit with you. So, do you mind?"_

" _Like I just said – I do", I turned my attention back to my homework._

" _Didn't expect a different answer, to be honest."_

 _Good._

 _But instead of going away he let his bag fall to the floor and sat down anyway._

" _What do you think you're doing?", I asked suspiciously, when he started to pull out ink and parchment._

" _Homework."_

" _I said -"_

" _Oh I heard what you said", he smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "I just decided not to care."_

 _My mouth fell open and for a moment I was speechless._

" _Why would you_ degrade _yourself by sitting with a blood traitor?"_

 _He stopped dipping his feather into the ink bottle and looked at me, his smirk gone._

" _First of all, no one's here to see me. The library's empty. And second – I don't think of you as a blood traitor. I told you before, I didn't join_ him _because of what you think."_

" _Then why did you?", I asked sharply. To be honest, it was none of my business. But I was curious. He_ did _act differently than the other Slytherins._

" _I don't believe in blood purity", he answered, never taking his eyes of mine, "Those times lie in the past. If purebloods wouldn't procreate with halfbloods or muggleborns we'd become extinct. Unfortunately though, I seem to be the only one thinking like that in my circle of friends. And that's the thing. My friends joined the Dark Lord. My friends are the reason why I joined him. My friends are all I have. I don't know my father, my mother doesn't care about me in the slightest, she's too busy fucking around, getting rich. It was always Draco and a few others that were there for me. I've never spent any holidays at home, you know? I always stay at Draco's or Theo's. So I joined to be with my friends and to protect them."_

 _I was quiet for a few moments, letting everything he told me sink in. I did understand his choice, in some ways at least._

 _But that wasn't what I was going to tell him._

" _One day, your friends are going to try to kill my friends. One day, your friends are going to try to kill_ me _."_

" _And you and your friends will try to do the same thing to mine", he snapped harshly, "We both know you're going to join the Order of the Phoenix once you've graduated."_

 _He wasn't wrong about that._

 _When I didn't answer, he sighed._

" _Look, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight with you. I actually just wanted to spend time with you."_

" _Why are you acting like this?", I asked, confused, "Why did you tell me all those personal things about you?"_

" _Maybe I'm already sick of the war before it has even started for real", he answered, his brows furrowed, "And maybe I was hoping that knowing all you know now, you won't kill me on the battlefield. Because to be honest – I'm scared shitless of what's about to come."_

 _And with that he packed his bag and left._

* * *

It had been four days later when I had found him sitting in the library again and this time it had been me asking to join him. From that moment on we met with each other weekly. We were talking a lot, I was helping him study and somehow we had become friends.

I never told anyone about him though. After that incident in Diagon Alley so many years ago I had immediately written a letter to Dumbledore and had reported what Flint had tried to do.

I had never mentioned Blaise though.

Looking back, I think it was my way of showing gratitude. He had saved my life and in exchange for that I protected his secret.

Knowing Dumbledore, he would have wanted to help Blaise. He would have tried to get him onto our side.

But Blaise had already made his decision.

And I knew that Dumbledore's interfering would have gotten Blaise killed.

* * *

" _Katie!"_

 _He stepped out of the fireplace, his eyes wide. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book._

 _When I saw his wild expression though, I jumped up in alarm._

" _What's wrong?", I asked immediately._

" _What's -", he stopped, looking at me in utter disbelieve, "I just heard about what Flint did to Davies. I came over to see if you're okay."_

" _I'm fine", I answered, "Roger ended things between us. But to be honest, I wanted to break up with him anyway."_

 _Blaise looked at me like I had gone mad._

" _I thought you were happy?", he asked, confused, "I came here expecting to find you heartbroken."_

" _I never loved him", I sighed, not meeting his eyes, "I only used him to – to make you jealous."_

" _You what?"_

 _A moment later he stood right in front of me, putting a hand under my chin and tilting my head up._

" _Why would you do that?", he whispered._

 _My eyes were wide and I could feel my heart hammering beneath my ribcage when I answered him. "Because I love you."_

 _His eyes widened, before he finally smirked. "Took you long enough."_

 _And then his lips were on mine and all I felt and smelled was him._

* * *

A year later I had ended things between us. Flint had just killed my brother and I had realized that there was nothing he wouldn't do to get his hands on me.

So I had told Blaise to stay away from me, that I couldn't bear it if Flint would kill him, too. Because that was exactly what was going to happen if Flint or any other Death Eater would have found out about our secret relationship. We had already had some close calls at that point and I just couldn't take the risk anymore. I needed him to be safe.

The last time I had seen him was three months before Flint and his gang had found me on the staircase beneath my apartment.

Even after we had broken up Blaise had regularly shown up in my flat, reporting about Flint. He had often asked me to take him back but his reports had made it obvious that Flint wasn't going to stop coming after me any time soon. So I had said no.

"Katie?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Oliver knocked on my door. "Yeah?"

"Lupin just flooed in", he said through the door, "We're to come to Headquarters instantly."

I stood up from my bed and opened the door, asking "Why?" in the process.

Oliver's face was pale.

"Something's happened."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

The moment I stepped out of the fireplace I knew something was horribly, horribly wrong.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, her arms were wrapped around George who – to my absolute horror – was also crying and shaking uncontrollably. Fred sat across from him, tears running silently down his face.

"What the hell happened?", I croaked, dreading the answer.

"You should probably sit down, Katie."

I nearly jumped. I hadn't noticed Remus was standing right next to me.

I began to panic then.

" _What happened?!_ ", I screeched hysterically, looking frantically from Lupin to George and Mrs. Weasley and then back again.

"It's Alicia."

My stomach tightened and my heart beat hard against my chest.

"She's dead."

I blinked. It was like my brain couldn't quite comprehend the words. I just stared at Lupin, not sure if I actually understood him correctly.

"George found her when he flooed over", Lupin explained slowly, as if talking to a small child, "Tonks and Kingsley are still there -"

Before he could finish the sentence, I turned around and stepped back into the fireplace.

"Katie, no!", was the last thing I heard before the dark tunnel of the floo network pulled me away.

* * *

I stepped into Alicia's kitchen.

I heard whispering from the living room and was about to go in when a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Katie."

Lupin. He must have come after me. I turned around to face him.

"You're shaking."

Really? I hadn't even noticed.

A second later, Tonks appeared in the door frame.

"What in Merlin's name is she _doing_ here?", she exclaimed incredulously, "Remus, why did you bring her here? She shouldn't see this mess!"

I froze.

" _Mess?_ ", I repeated, stunned, "What do you mean, _mess_? Since when does the Killing Curse -"

"He didn't use the Killing Curse", Lupin interrupted me. Tonks looked at him, a warning clear in her eyes.

"He?", I asked stupidly.

Lupin and Tonks exchanged a worried glance.

"Flint", Tonks answered carefully, "Who did you think of?"

Again, I blinked.

Huh. Now that was funny – I hadn't even thought about Flint for one second.

"Are you sure she's alright?", Tonks asked her husband, eying me worriedly. I couldn't resent her for that. I did feel .. strange. Numb. Stupid. Surreal.

"I want to see her", I whispered.

"Katie, it's not a got idea", Tonks repeated, "Like I said, he didn't use the Killing Curse. He – he _slaughtered_ her."

"I want to see her", I said again.

"Fine", she threw her hands up in surrender and stepped aside, "Go ahead then."

With three long strides I went past her and stepped into the living room.

The first thing I noticed was the metallic smell.

 _Blood._

Then my eyes fell on the body lying in front of the couch.

I felt my heart pounding in my ears.

Alicia's face was as white as a sheet, her eyes were empty, staring at the ceiling. Her mouth was wide open as if she had been screaming when he killed her.

My eyes traveled down her body. Her throat had been slit open – I felt bile rising in my throat – her arms were at a strange angle that didn't look natural. Her stomach, too, was sliced open. The blood had stopped flowing by now, but there was a pool around and underneath her.

There was no way for my brain _not_ to process this.

Alicia was dead.

I looked around the living room and noticed the chaos it was in.

Alicia was _dead_.

It was obvious she had given him quite a fight.

 _Alicia_ was dead.

I was turning my head back to where her body lay when I glimpsed something from the corner of my eye. I glanced at the wall above the couch – and stumbled backward.

 _This is your fault, Bell._

It was smeared across the wall in which was unmistakably blood. Alicia's blood.

I stared at the words and the longer I looked at them the more they seemed to glow.

Numbly, I turned around and left the living room, making my way toward the front door.

"Where are you going?", Kingsley asked. How long had he been here? I hadn't seen him when I entered.

I didn't answer him, just opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Katie, you can't!", I heard Lupin yell behind me.

"Don't. Let her go, she needs it. Give her a few minutes", Tonks said, apparently holding the other two back.

I walked down the stairs and finally out onto the street.

How long had it been since I had been going for a walk?

 _Must have been more than a year._

I walked along the sidewalk before crossing the street. It was dark, only a few of the street lights were on. There were no other people.

I couldn't feel if it was cold or hot or cool. If it was windy or if it rained. I couldn't feel anything. There was only numbness.

 _Shouldn't I be crying?_

But it seemed that even my eyes had gone numb.

Up ahead a dark alley appeared and I walked right in.

The last time I had been in an alley, Flint had had me pressed up against the wall and nearly raped me.

The last time I had been in an alley, I had met Blaise.

The last time I had been in an alley, Alicia had been alive.

 _Flint killed my best friend._

Suddenly my knees gave out and I sank to the ground.

 _Flint killed my brother._

I gagged.

 _I'm going to kill you, Flint._

I placed a trembling hand against the stone wall when I finally began to vomit.

 _I'm going to tear you apart until you beg me to kill you._

I was shaking all over by the time my stomach had calmed down and I got up again.

"Katie! Where are you?"

It was Oliver.

I didn't answer him. I didn't want him to find me. I didn't want to go back and talk to anyone. I didn't want to face George. I didn't want to see the blame and accusations in his eyes.

I wished Blaise was there.

"What is it with you vomiting in deserted alleys?", he might ask, smirking, before pulling me close.

But Blaise wasn't there. Which was good.

Otherwise Flint would kill him as well.

"Katie!"

Maybe if I moved more into the shadows Oliver wouldn't find me. Maybe no one would ever find me again.

It sounded like a very good idea.

"Thank Merlin, there you are!"

Obviously I had been too slow.

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me against his chest.

I didn't want to smell Oliver's cologne, though. I wanted to smell Blaise's.

"Come on, we have to get back", Oliver said, leading me back onto the street, "What were you thinking? What if some Death Eater had found you? What if Flint had been lurking about somewhere, waiting to snatch you away?"

"Then I would have ripped his throat out."

It was the first time since I knew Oliver that he looked at me and was actually _frightened_.

* * *

It had been three days since Alicia's death when I returned to Headquarters.

The last few days I had been sitting in my room and had done nothing. I hadn't even eaten.

I had gotten used to the numbness though. It was quite comfortable, to be honest.

The first person I made eye contact with, was George. I stopped in my tracks and furrowed my brows.

"I understand why you hate me now."

He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Katie, I don't -"

"No, it's fine, really", I interrupted him before walking straight past him, taking my seat at the kitchen table.

He followed me with his eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Alright, listen up", Lupin sighed, rubbing his temples, "Angelina has been brought to a safe house -"

"Oh great", Seamus cut him off sarcastically, "So another Order member who won't be able to do their job because of Katie here."

He glared at me from across the table.

I just looked back at him impassively.

"Seamus, we've been over this", Lupin replied, "We're not handing her over."

"Maybe you should."

I didn't even realize it had been me saying those words until everyone stared at me like I had gone mad. Even Seamus seemed to be confused.

"Alright, I need a break", George stood up from his seat, "You're coming with me, Katie. We'll be right back."

I tried to stand up but somehow my feet didn't work.

I looked up at George, puzzled.

"I don't think I can."

He stared at me incredulously, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He dragged me toward the terrace door and out into the garden.

"This is ridiculous!", he yelled the moment we were alone, "What's wrong with you? You should be angry, sad, desperate, afraid – not _this_! It's like you don't feel anything at all."

"What's it to you?", I replied, "You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Katie!", he exclaimed exasperated, "I'm not like Seamus. I don't blame you. Alicia knew what she got herself into. You think Flint just killed her without asking questions about your whereabouts? Of course not! And if I know one thing for certain, then that Alicia would have rather died than tell him a single thing. She would have rather died than letting you get hurt. She loved and protected you like a little sister! And I always knew that if it came down to it, she wouldn't say anything that would endanger you. Or me, or Fred, or even Oliver. Just like you would have done for her if your places had been switched."

I stared at him and for the first time in days I felt _something_.

"It's okay to cry, you know", he said, this time calmer, "Don't you realize you're in denial? You acted the same way when your brother died."

I blinked several times because I really was about to cry.

But I wouldn't let myself.

"If I let myself feel now, I'll break apart", I whispered.

"But you wouldn't be alone, you wouldn't be the only one", George answered.

I didn't know what to say to that.

Thankfully, Fred came barging through the terrace door at the same moment.

"The informant has sent a patronus", he said, "You better come back inside."

* * *

"So, the informant said that there is an important Death Eater meeting in Diagon Alley tomorrow", Lupin explained, "He thinks it our best chance to break into Malfoy Manor when everyone's at the meeting."

"You sound doubtful, though", Mad-Eye observed.

Remus nodded grimly. "It might be a perfect opportunity, yes. But I have something else in mind. _Every_ Death Eater will be in Diagon Alley. I say, we go in for the kill."

Everyone around the table gaped at him.

"It's too dangerous, Remus", Mrs. Weasley said, "They will have wards, guards – Diagon Alley will probably be on lock-down."

"Not if our informant can help us", Lupin insisted.

"Don't tell me you trust him all of a sudden", Mad-Eye barked.

I exchanged a curious glance with Oliver. So they did know who the informant was. Or maybe they just assumed it was a _he_.

"No", Remus sighed, "But this might be our chance to eliminate and arrest as many of them as possible."

"Arrest?", Kingsley gave a dry laugh, "And where would we put them? The Dementors of Azkaban answer to You-Know-Who."

"And they are too many", Mr. Weasley said, "How many of us will get killed? It's too high a risk."

"I agree it is", Lupin replied patiently, "But it also gives us the possibility to destroy You-Know-Who's army.

"Let's vote", Tonks suggested.

A couple of minutes later it was clear that most of us agreed with Remus. Which took me by surprise, to be honest.

"Alright. We should go in in groups of three", Remus said before dividing us into groups.

I frowned when everyone was sorted and he still hadn't said my name.

"What about me?"

"You're not going", he said. The look he gave me was all I'm-the-teacher-and-your-my-student-and-you-do-as-I-say again.

"Why not?"

"Because _every_ Death Eather means that Flint will be there as well", he explained.

"Exactly", I answered, looking him straight in the eyes, "And Flint is _mine_ to kill. So I'll go."

"No, you won't", Mr. Weasley said silently, looking at me apologetically, "You're not thinking straight at the moment, Katie. You're thinking irrational. You're blinded my rage and all you want is revenge. And that's what will get you killed. You'll stay here with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"What, we're not allowed to go either?", Ron gaped at his father incredulously.

"But you need us!", Hermione insisted.

"We want to go!", Harry and I shouted in unison.

But it was hopeless. Lupin and the others wouldn't budge.

The meeting ended with me jumping out of my seat and stomping into the fireplace, flooing home.

 _Let them think they can stop me._

I didn't need them to get to Diagon Alley. I didn't need them to kill Flint. I could do all those things perfectly on my own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Dawn had barely broken by the time I arrived at Diagon Alley.

I drew the hood of my dark cloak deeper into my face and kept to the shadows. The Order wouldn't arrive for another one and a half hours but the place was already crawling with Death Eaters.

Non of them were masked and even though I had read the list we had gotten from Rookwood, it was still a shock to see so many of my former classmates among scum like Dolohov or Yaxley.

I had been lying awake nearly the whole night, thinking about how I would track down Flint and kill him. Now that I was finally here, I had no idea where to even start looking for him. Diagon Alley was big and there were so many people. How would I even be able to kill him without anyone noticing me? I would be dead the second I killed him. Or maybe even before if some of them got a good look at me.

I realized that wearing my hood looked too suspicious since non of them were hiding their faces. But I couldn't show them mine. Too many of them knew me. Too many of them knew that I had been in the DA. Too many of them knew that I had always been fighting for Harry. Too many of them knew that Flint would reward anyone who would bring me to him.

I suddenly understood why the Order didn't want me to go on this mission.

My breathing quickened. What the hell had I gotten myself into? I probably would be dead before the Order even arrived.

But I couldn't turn back now anyway. I had slipped into Diagon Alley before the Death Eaters had set up wards. Now, like Molly had already presumed, the whole place was on lock-down. No one could get in or out. The wards wouldn't be lifted until the Order arrived and the informant let them in.

I still couldn't believe Lupin was trusting this guy or whoever he or she was. To me, this whole thing sounded like a trap.

Who would be left to fight for the good side, if we were all slaughtered today?

I slipped into a side street and leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I scolded myself, _Why didn't you think this through?!_

I had been so obsessed with my wish for revenge that I hadn't thought about any consequences. My thoughts had only been about how brutally I would kill Flint.

Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

 _Relax. A panic attack won't do you any good now._

I desperately tried to calm down but it took me several minutes until my breathing returned to normal.

My heart was still beating furiously against my chest when I sneaked back onto the main street.

And then, only two minutes later, I finally saw him.

Flint was coming out of the Quidditch store, Pucey and Montague by his side.

Seeing him made me forget all my fears and rational thoughts. Rage cursed through me, with an intensity that nearly left me breathless again.

Flint would definitely die today.

I followed them, keeping a safe distance and some people between us, until I lost sight of them, when they turned into Knockturn Alley.

Slowly and carefully, I crept closer. What were they doing down there? Everyone was already heading back to the Leaky Cauldron by now, where the meeting would take place.

"Hurry up", I heard Montague's voice. "We should be on our way already."

I didn't dare sneak a glance around the corner.

"It'll only take a second", Flint answered in his deep voice. A moment later, I heard a shop door open and close. Silence followed.

Should I follow them or wait? What if one of them was standing guard?

No, there were only Death Eaters around here, there was no need for guarding.

I took a deep breath and -

Suddenly, a hand clamped down over my mouth and an arm was wrapped around my stomach. I screamed, but of course the sound was muffled.

I tried to reach for my wand next, but my attacker disarmed me at the exact same moment, before dragging me along with him.

Away from Knockturn Alley and into a small side street. I struggled and kicked but it was no use.

Did this person know who I was? How did they recognize me? Why didn't they take me to Flint or You-Know-Who?

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!"

I recognized his voice the same moment he spun me around and I got a look at his face.

Blaise looked outraged and shocked and stared at me in disbelieve, while pressing me against the brick wall.

"Blaise", I whispered, thousands of emotions running through me. I couldn't place even a single one of them. Was it love? Joy? Excitement? Arousal? Confusion?

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?", he growled, "How did you even get into Diagon Alley? And why the hell were you following Flint?"

Damn. I really had forgotten about his temper.

"Blaise, you're hurting me."

Immediately, his grip on my upper arms softened. He raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer to all his questions.

"The informant told us about the meeting", I sighed, "The Order is going to attack in about thirty minutes."

"Why is it that none of them but you are here yet?"

I felt a lump in my throat. The way he looked at me, I just wanted to kiss him. Wanted him to hold me.

Merlin, I had missed him more than I thought.

"They forbade me to accompany them", I finally answered, "So I came on my own. I'm here to kill Flint."

Blaise gaped at me as though I had lost my mind. Then, he gave a short, dry laugh.

"You're mad!", he shook is head, "Why? You've always been afraid of him, why the sudden change of heart? Why all this anger? Oh don't look at me like that – I can see it in your eyes. I know you, Katie."

Again, I felt like something was cutting off my oxygen. I started to shake.

All of a sudden, everything that had happened the last couple of days, came back to me.

My eyes filled with tears.

"He murdered Alicia."

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face, while Blaise was still staring at me in utter disbelieve. It had been like that for the last five minutes.

I was shaking all over, sobbing uncontrollably. His face was full emotions. Concern, anger, disbelieve, affection, confusion.

"I'm so sorry", he finally murmured and then he pulled me into a tight embrace. Feeling his arms around me, smelling his cologne, having him this close, was what broke me.

Everything I had held back the last couple of days came out at once.

"We need to get away from here", Blaise said into my hair, "Flint and the others will be back any second now."

I nodded and slowly, we made our way back toward the Quiddtich Shop, where I had found Flint earlier.

We had nearly reached it, when suddenly all hell broke loose.

Order members were apparating all around us, Death Eaters came running out of the Leaky Cauldron and immediately, hexes and curses began to fly in every direction.

I began to panic.

"You need to go!", I yelled at Blaise, "They'll kill you! Go!"

"They'll kill you, too", he answered, "You look like one of us."

I realized he was right.

"Come", he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him into another side street.

A curse came flying at us and he blocked it at the last moment.

"You said the wards are down?", he asked, looking down at me.

I nodded. "You saw them apparating in."

"Good."

And before I knew what was happening, I was drawn into a tight tunnel and then landed hard on my knees.

Glancing around, I found myself in a small living room.

"You alright?", Blaise grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Where are we?", I asked, my eyes wide.

He shrugged. "I bought myself a house. It's nothing big, but I got sick of everyone walking in and out of our manor. So I bought this. And the best part is – no one knows about it. We're not even in London anymore. We're in Italy."

I gave him a sad smile. "Alicia always wanted to go to Italy."

I closed my eyes, as new tears began to fall. I knew I was incredibly selfish. Back home my friends were fighting for their lives, maybe some of them were even dying. And here I stood, crying about my murdered best friend in a house in Italy.

"I really am sorry", Blaise said again, pulling me into him, "He'll pay for everything he's done to you."

I didn't know how it happened, but somehow his hand ended up in my hair and the next moment I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down toward me, crashing his mouth against mine.

He responded immediately, slipping his tongue into my mouth and pushing me backward, until my back hit the wall.

And then his hands were fiddling with the laces of my cloak while I kissed him with such despair, it made my head spin.

Again, I felt like being dragged into a tunnel, and then we were in his bedroom. My cloak was gone – when had he removed it? - and my shirt followed.

It was taking too long. I grabbed his wand out of his back pocket, swung it – and then both of us were naked.

He gave me one of his wicked grins that always made my heart flutter and my cunt dripping wet.

He pushed me down onto his bed, parted my legs and positioned himself between them.

He bent down and kissed me, at the same time pushing himself inside me.

I groaned into his mouth, my arms circling around him, clawing at his back. He drew back, before thrusting inside me again, hard. I cried out.

He placed kisses on the corners of my mouth, across my cheeks, traveling down my neck and then back up again to my ear, where he started to nibble softly.

"I've missed you", he breathed and I shuddered, arching my back to meet his movements, which caused him to meet that sweet spot inside of me. I moaned again, this time louder and felt his movements become erratic. He was close.

I searched for his mouth with mine and kissed him again, putting all my emotions and feelings in it.

He reached a hand down to rub my clit and a moment later, I was done. I cried out and shuddered and convulsed around him, digging my nails into his back.

He groaned and three rough thrusts later I felt him spending himself inside me.

"I love you", he whispered into my ear and for a moment I felt so incredibly happy like I hadn't in a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

_It's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

* * *

Chapter XI

Oliver came barging into my room, not bothering to knock, his face contorted with anger.

"Have you lost your mind?!", he screamed, his arms swinging wildly around him.

"What are you talking about?", I furrowed my brows, slowly sitting up in my bed.

Oliver looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"I saw you", he said, his voice dead of any emotion, "In Diagon Alley. You were there."

My eyes widened. How could he have recognized me? I had been disguised as a Death Eater.

"I know you", he gave a dry laugh, answering my unspoken question, "And besides, your ponytail showed. Do you have any idea what I went through? I wanted to say goodbye that morning – and guess what? I found your bed empty! And I just knew it then and there, I knew you went without us. And then, when I had finally found you, that Death Eater had gotten his hands on you and dragged you away! I tried to stop him with a curse but he just apparated away with you!"

I swallowed.

"I thought I'd lost you!", Oliver whispered, his voice breaking, "I thought he was taking you to Flint. I was at Headquarters all night, the whole Order was debating whether to attack Flint's estate or not. And then I came home and found your shoes lying next to the fireplace. So where the hell were you?!"

"I got away", I answered, "Ollie, I'm sorry. I – I thought no one would notice me. I just wanted to go in, kill Flint and apparate out as soon as the Order arrived."

Oliver shook his head in disbelieve.

"Lupin's been furious", he said, "I guess you'll be banished from the next couple of missions."

I nodded. And then suddenly, I remembered the main reason for the attack on Diagon Alley.

I shot out of my bed.

"How'd it go yesterday?", I asked, eyes wide again, "Did – did anyone -?"

"No", Oliver answered immediately, "Mr. Weasley and Fred are pretty insured. George lost an ear. And Neville got hit with a nasty spell, making his skin burn. But Hermione knew the counter curse."

"What about Flint?"

Oliver's face darkened. "No one saw him."

I snorted. "The bastard must've realized what was going on when he came back from Knockturn Alley."

Oliver raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I followed him. I almost got him before B-", I broke off, my heart beat speeding up, "When I noticed the Order arriving."

 _Close call._

"Yeah", my best friend answered, "Well, get dressed – we're going to Headquarters."

Fifteen minutes later we were ready to floo over. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach. Everyone must have been worried sick about me.

 _They were probably going to kill me._

I wasn't wrong about that. As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley came rushing at me, screaming furiously about how reckless I had been, how worried everyone else had been and so on.

Nothing scared me more than Mrs. Weasley being angry.

I stammered several apologies, feeling more ashamed then I had ever felt in my entire life. The Order had been trying to protect me, people had died by trying to do so – and I kept risking my life.

I didn't deserve their protection.

"Alright, Molly, enough", Lupin interrupted her ranting, "I'd like to have a word with her, too. Katie, would you please follow me?"

I swallowed and glanced nervously at Oliver. I saw him furrow his brows.

Finally, I sighed and followed Lupin out of the kitchen and into the small office next door.

"Look, I'm sorry", I started immediately after closing the door behind us, "I shouldn't have done that. It's just – Flint took everyone I ever loved away from me."

Lupin looked at me for a moment and I could see surprise flicker in his eyes.

That's when I realized that I was crying.

"It's not true, you know", he finally said, his voice soothing and I blinked in confusion.

"He didn't take everyone you love away from you", Lupin elaborated, "There are still plenty of people you love. Oliver, Molly, the twins, and a lot more. And they all – _we_ all love you, too. You're like a daughter to Molly and Arthur – can you imagine what it must have felt like for Molly? Arthur and Fred nearly died. George lost an ear. And some Death Eater took you away. She was devastated."

"I – I'm sorry", I whispered, "I just can't handle it anymore."

"I know", Lupin answered, giving me a small smile, "You acted the same why when your brother died. First, you were in denial. Then, you were all aggression. But in the end, you broke and cried for weeks."

"You're right", I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Look, I – I get it, if you don't want to hide me anymore. Or if you banish me from any missions or maybe even kick me out of the Order. But I want you to know that I really am grateful for everything you've done for me. I know I didn't show it, risking my life and all – but it's true."

To my surprise, Lupin laughed.

"What?"

"You really thought I'd kick you out or would stop protecting you?", he grinned, "Quite the opposite, actually. I have a mission for you."

I gaped at him, my eyes wide.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect _that_ ", I murmured.

"Maybe excluding you from everything was the wrong thing to do", Lupin explained, "And you really are a very talented fighter. How about you take a seat and I'll explain everything to you?"

I nodded, realizing I was still standing with my back against the door.

"Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hollows?", Lupin asked, once I had sat down.

"Of course", I answered, looking at him oddly, "Every magical child has, I dare say."

Lupin nodded. "What if I told you that they really exist?"

I laughed. "You're joking, right?", I shook my head, "It's just a story."

"Really?", Lupin gave me a pointed look, "So you never borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak?"

"Of course, I -", I stopped, thinking, "How do you know about the cloak?"

"Because it once belonged to James, Harry's father", he said, hurt flashing in his eyes, "But that's not the point. The Invisibility Cloak was one of the Hollows. Remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, if the cloak exists so does the rest", he continued, "Voldemort is after the Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in the world. He'd be invincible. Before we interrupted the meeting yesterday, Voldemort was telling his followers about how he heard a rumor that Gregorovitch, the wandmaker, is in possession of said wand. He wants to hunt him down."

"The informant told you that?", I asked sceptically, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes. And we have to do everything in our power to stop Voldemort from getting that wand. He already knows where to find Gregorovitch and is planning to attack him in a few days. I'm going to send a team there. And you will be part of that team."

"And Voldemort will be there in person?"

I'd never admit it but it scared the shit outta me.

"Probably. But Flint won't be."

"Alright. Count me in."

For a second, I wondered if I had lost my mind. I had to be absolutely crazy to agree to this.

Lupin smiled. "No word to anyone. I haven't yet decided who to send with you. Now go, I have work to do."

I nodded, still deep in thoughts, and made my way out of the office.

"Thank god", Oliver greeted me in the hall, "You were in there for quite some time! Everything okay?"

I was about to answer, when I saw Fred and George coming down the stairs.

"George", I exclaimed, running forward and throwing myself at him, "Oh my god, George."

I drew back and looked at him with wide eyes. "Your ear!"

"It's horrible", George said bitterly, "Mom's able to tell us apart now!"

And then we both laughed, but I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes and hugged him again.

"Oi, what about me?", Fred cried out, before hugging us both.

I smiled into the crook of George's neck. Lupin had been right. I still had people I loved more than anything else in this world and who loved me unconditionally in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

"Here, take your Portkey-Bracelets", Lupin said, giving each of us the silver bracelet.

"I still can't believe that you won't take me with you!", Harry complained for the hundredth time now.

"Today is not the day to kill him, Potter", Mad-Eye barked, taking his bracelet from Lupin. I hid a smile when Harry stomped his foot like a five-year-old. Slipping the bracelet around my right wrist, I glanced at Oliver, who was deep in conversation with Bill.

"Even Seamus is allowed to go", Ron muttered next to me, looking as angry as Harry.

"And you know the reason for that, Weasley-Boy", Mad-Eye answered gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah, keeping him close", Ron grumbled.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?", Lupin called out.

"Be careful, Katiekins", Fred came over and hugged me.

"Don't get yourself killed, kiddo", George joined us.

"We're leaving, Katie, hurry up", Remus shouted from the hall and I disentangled myself from the twins. I waved a last goodbye at Molly and then followed Remus, Mad-Eye, Oliver, Bill and Seamus out the front door.

"The informant said Gregorovitch is hiding in a cave in the mountains", Remus said, "We portkey directly to the cave entrance. I don't expect to encounter any Death Eaters there, they'll be deep inside the mountain."

"There's something else", Mad-Eye took over, "This isn't a normal cave. It used to be a secret military base in the first World War. There's a maze inside that mountain. So stick together, don't get lost. If anything goes wrong, anyone gets injured or whatsoever – you take the portkey. It'll take you to the beach, in case any Death Eater should get a hold of you. From there you can apparate to Headquarters. Any questions?"

We shook our heads no.

"What if You-Know-Who's really there?", Seamus asked at the same time.

"Oh he will undoubtedly be there", Remus answered, "Stay out of his way. Don't pick a fight with him. Our goal is to get the Elder Wand."

Lupin grabbed the portkey that would transport us to the cave and we all placed a hand atop of it.

Two seconds later, we emerged in front of a cave entrance.

I immediately drew my jacket tighter around me, when I realized how strong and cold the wind was blowing.

 _Sweet Merlin, it's freezing up here!_

But the cold was the least of my problems. You-Know-Who was probably inside that mountain right at this moment and we were about to head straight toward him.

It took all my willpower not to start shaking with fear.

"Don't worry", Oliver whispered next to me, "It'll be fine."

I raised one eyebrow sceptically. How could he be so sure about that? Wasn't he afraid? _Everyone_ was afraid of _him_.

"Let's go", Mad-Eye barked, hobbling forward, "Quiet everyone!"

I swallowed and followed the others inside the cave.

The moment I stepped inside, my whole body started to tingle. Only for a second, then it was gone.

"Did you feel that?", I asked alarmed.

"A barrier", Bill answered to my right, "Anti-Apparation-Wards."

"That's not good", murmured Lupin.

"Why?", Seamus furrowed his brows, "We have the portkeys."

"Yeah", Lupin turned around, his face dark, "But why set up those wards unless -"

"Unless you expect company", I finished his sentence, eyes wide.

"This doesn't have to mean anything, Remus", Mad-Eye said, "He's just careful. And paranoid. The informant didn't betray us when we attacked Diagon Alley. If he wanted us dead, he would've told on us then. Not now. There's no way they know that we know."

"Mad-Eye's right", Bill agreed, "It's just a precaution. We should keep moving."

Lupin was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Keep your eyes open."

Mad-Eye hadn't been wrong about the maze. There was tunnel after tunnel, going in every direction.

How the hell were we supposed to find Gregorovitch like this?

My question was answered by an earsplitting scream sounding from the corridor in front of us.

"Was that -?", Seamus began, but was interrupted by another scream.

"Wands at the ready!", Mad-Eye barked, before marching ahead.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and followed him.

The corridor ended quicker than I would've liked. Lupin motioned for us to keep silent and slowly crept toward the corner. I followed him and carefully glanced around it.

I had to place a hand atop my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

Gregorovitch was lying on the floor in the middle of what once seemed to be some sort of common room. He was covered in blood, a hand was missing and lay severed a few feet away from him.

The person hovering over him was unmistakably You-Know-Who. I hadn't seen him in person until this very moment and I wished it would have stayed that way.

All around them stood Death Eaters, all wearing their masks, but I immediately recognized the long blond hair showing from one of the hoods.

 _Malfoy._

"There's seven of them, including You-Know-Who", Lupin whispered to the rest, while grabbing my arm softly and pulling me backward.

"Alright, Remus and I take on You-Know-Who", Mad-Eye said, "The rest of you, hold the Death Eaters off our backs. Whoever gets a chance to grab Gregorovitch, takes him away."

Another scream rang out, followed by "Where is it?!"

A shiver ran down my spine when I heard the snake-like voice.

Lupin motioned for us to get ready, when suddenly I had an idea.

"Wait!", I hissed, "Maybe we should try to distract a few of them. Lure them away."

"Good thinking, girl", Mad-Eye nodded, "There was a small alcove over there" - he pointed behind us - "We'll hide there. Finnigan, Wood – make some noise and make sure they follow you for a while."

Oliver didn't look too happy about the plan – probably because it meant he had to leave me – but nodded anyway.

So we crept back toward the alcove and squeezed into it.

At Lupin's signal Seamus did what he always did best – he swung his wand and blew up a part of the stone wall.

Anxious murmur erupted from the room.

"Nott, Zabini – find out what's going on."

 _Blaise._

My heart nearly stopped. Oliver and Seamus were good fighters. And in a duel of two against two -

No. I couldn't think about that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when two masked Death Eaters – Blaise and Nott – hurried past us.

"He didn't send enough", Remus swore quietly.

"We can't wait, we need to act _now_ ", Mad-Eye responded.

"Let's go", I said, stepping out of the alcove. The sooner we got this over with the more of a chance Blaise got to live.

I didn't stop when Remus called after me to let him go first. I ignored Bill's warning to come back.

I just raised my wand and walked straight into the common room.

"What -", one of the Death Eaters began, but I cut him off with a powerful Stunning Spell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy aiming his wand at me, but Bill was already there, blocking him.

"Kill them!", You-Know-Who hissed angrily, before Remus and Mad-Eye attacked him simultaneously.

I looked toward Bill, who was now fighting another Death Eater, and realized too late that Malfoy had gotten back to his feet.

"Bill!", I screamed in panic, but Malfoy had already fired.

Bill would never be able to block it in time.

So I did the only and most stupid thing I could think of – I threw myself in front of him.

The spell hit me with full force directly in the chest.

But instead of dying, I flew backward and crashed into a small glass table. The table broke and I could feel thousands of splinters sinking into my skin. Into my arms, my sides, my face.

 _Well, at least I'm not dead yet._

"Katie!", Bill was shouting, trying to fight his way toward me.

I groaned and rolled onto my back, feeling more splinters boring into me.

Then, I started to panic, searching frantically for my wand. Where the hell was it?

"Did you really think that you would stand a chance against us?", came the voice of Lucius Malfoy and I realized that he was standing directly next to me, his mask gone and smirking down at me like he was something superior.

"Fuck you", I growled, hope spreading through me when my hand finally touched my wand.

Malfoy never saw it coming. The moment he started to speak the Killing Curse, I had already thought of my own spell and hit him directly in the stomach.

He crashed against the wall, fell to the floor and didn't move.

Hastily, I picked myself up and stumbled toward Bill.

"You okay?", he asked, blocking a jet of green light.

"Yeah."

"The one you stunned first – he's awake again", Bill nodded to the right, where a Death Eater was walking toward us.

"We need to get to Gregorovitch", I murmured. I looked around, finding Gregorovitch still on the same spot as before, unconscious.

"Remus!"

I spun around when Oliver came barging into the room.

"We need to retreat", he yelled, "Two more have just arrived. We need to leave!"

"Where's Seamus?", Remus yelled back, blocking the Killing Curse from You-Know-Who.

I saw Oliver swallow. "He's dead."

For a moment, I couldn't breathe.

Why was it that everyone around me kept dying?

"Oliver!", Bill shouted, "Get Gregorovitch and go!"

Oliver didn't hesitate. He sprinted forward, avoiding a curse, grabbed Gregorovitch's leg – and a moment later, both of them were gone.

I was about to breathe a sigh of relieve, when more Death Eaters entered the room.

Standing back to back with Bill, our wands raised, I surveyed the scene in front of me and nearly began to hyperventilate.

With Seamus dead and Oliver gone, it was four of us against nine of them.

We were doomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

I ran as fast as I could.

After Oliver had taken the portkey, the Death Eaters had tried to separate us, successfully.

I had no idea where I was or where the others were. I just followed the dark corridor, my whole body aching from the small cuts the table had caused and from the blood loss.

I had tried to activate my portkey several times by now, but somehow it didn't work. Nothing happened.

I ran around another corner – and stopped dead in my tracks when I came face to face with a Death Eater. Even though he was wearing a mask I could tell that this definitely wasn't Blaise.

I hadn't even thought about what spell to use when the first Killing Curse already came my way. I dodged it at the last moment.

"Wait, I know you", the Death Eater suddenly said and a second later his mask vanished.

"Mulciber", I whispered, a shiver running down my spine.

"Excited to see me, are we?", he smirked, taking a step forward.

It took me all my willpower to stand my ground and not stumble away from him.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, love", he continued, "I can't make good on my promise to make you scream – Flint would probably kill me for it. But the reward I'll get for bringing you to him ..."

" _Stupefy!_ "

I jumped in surprise when the spell came out of nowhere and hit Mulciber straight in the chest. He seemed even more surprised than me.

"You okay?", Bill came up next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine", I answered, still not taking my eyes off Mulciber's stunned body, "Where are Remus and Mad-Eye?"

"Don't know", Bill sighed, "I lost them. By the way, did you try your portkey? Mine doesn't seem to activate."

"Neither does mine", I muttered darkly, "You think they blocked us somehow?"

"Could be", Bill answered, looking around nervously, "Who knows what kind of Dark Magic You-Know-Who is capable of. Anyway, we should keep moving."

He had already started to move further into the tunnel, when I grabbed his wrist.

" _Where_ are we supposed to go?", I asked, my voice shaking, "Mad-Eye said it's like a maze down here. How are we supposed to find a way out?"

I tried to hide it as best as I could, but the truth was I was scared.

"Oi, listen to me", Bill said, grabbing my face between both his hands, "We'll find a way out, do you hear me? They won't get their hands on us. We'll go home, safe and sound. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good", Bill said in satisfaction and stepped back, "Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

Mad-Eye hadn't been lying. It really was a maze.

After another Death Eater attack a few corridors ago, I had lost Bill and since then was on my own again.

My clothes were soaked through with sweat and clung to my body like a second skin. My heart was beating hard and fast against my ribcage and my breathing came out in panicked gasps.

Without my portkey I was pretty sure I'd never find my way out again. I would definitely die down here.

I stopped and leaned my back against the cold stone wall. I still had no idea where the others were – or if they were still alive.

I never would have admitted it out loud, but I was scared. More than ever.

What if my friends were all dead by now? What if _Blaise_ was dead by now?

"Well, well. If it isn't little Katie Bell."

I spun around in alarm, wand at the ready.

The Death Eater standing in front of me – literally in front of me, I hadn't even heard him approach – was a head taller than me, his voice sounded quite young though.

"Who are you?", I asked, stupidly. It was somehow the first thing that came into my mind – or maybe I just wanted to play for time. I wasn't ready to die yet.

To my surprise, the Death Eater took of his mask. I blinked a couple of times before recognizing him.

"Theo Nott?"

I shouldn't have been too surprised. His father was a Death Eater after all.

"Everyone keeps talking about you, you know", Nott grinned, "Flint has sent out headhunters for you. There's quite a price on your head – alive, of course."

"Well, he had to send them after me, since he's doing a pretty poor job catching me himself", I replied, smiling sweetly, "Looks like I'm smarter than him."

"Not smart enough, apparently, or you wouldn't be here", Nott answered and my smile faded.

"You won't take me alive", I said and before he could reply, I murmured a Stunning Spell, hitting him right in the face.

He flew across the corridor and crashed into the wall.

I turned around and started to run – when I felt something crash into my back. I stumbled forward and fell face first toward the ground. I caught myself with my hands, accompanied by a sharp crack. Horrified, I stared down at my wand, which had broken in two.

"Never turn your back on an enemy, Bell", I heard Nott behind me, slowly coming closer, "You should know better."

I tried to crawl away from him, wincing when my body started to burn all over due to the cuts from the glass earlier.

"You can't escape", Nott said, "None of you will."

And then his foot collided with my side and I screamed.

"I thought Flint wanted me alive?", I gasped, frantically trying to think of a way out of this.

"I thought you didn't want me to take you alive?", Nott responded, before his foot connected with my face. An earsplitting sound of cracking bones told me that he'd broken my nose. A moment later, hot blood ran down over my mouth and onto the dirty floor.

I felt like I was about to vomit.

My whole body ached and I noticed that I had started to shake. I just wished that Nott would kill me rather than deliver me to Flint. Death would be a kinder fate.

"Now tell me, Bell – how did you know about Gregorovitch? Who told you? No way you -"

He stopped talking in mid-sentence and a second later I heard him make a strange, gurgling sound.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at him. His eyes were wide and his hands were clutching at his throat. Blood was spilling out of his mouth.

I didn't know whether to be scared or fascinated or relieved.

Then, suddenly, his eyes got glassy and he fell to his knees, then face first to the floor.

He didn't move.

I looked to the end of the corridor, expecting Remus or Mad-Eye to be there – and nearly choked, when instead I faced another masked Death Eater.

Slowly, he came closer. Something about his movements was strangely familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I scrambled backward a bit, but then stopped. I wouldn't escape him anyway, since I didn't have my wand anymore.

"There's no need to fear me, stupid girl. I've just saved your life."

I _knew_ that voice. But from where? Who the hell was he?

"W-why did you kill him?", I whispered, staring up at the Death Eater.

My head was spinning and from time to time I could see him double. Blood was still trickling out of my nose and every inch of my body hurt like hell.

"Because he was suggesting that someone told you about our operation", the voice drawled, "Which means he was presuming there to be a spy."

 _A spy._

"It's you", I whispered, "You're the informant."

The answer was a snort.

"Your nose is broken", he said then, "Let me help with that."

He raised his wand to my face – and a jet of red light hit him square in the chest, making him fly away from me and slumping to the ground unconsciously.

"Katie!"

A moment later, Blaise crouched down in front me.

"Holy fuck, what happened to you?", he asked in alarm, examining my face.

"Nott", I answered and nodded to the body lying next to me.

Blaise furrowed his brows.

"You killed Nott?", he said, his voice breaking, "I know he deserved it for what he did to you, but – he was my friend."

"I'm sorry, Blaise", I whispered, "But I didn't kill him. It was him" - I nodded toward the unconscious Death Eater - "He's the informant."

Blaise's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll handle this", Blaise got back to his feet, reaching down a hand to help me up, "We need to get you outta here."

"My portkey's not working", I sighed, "Have you seen the others? Are they alive?"

"They're fine", he answered, "Already on their way out. They think you're dead."

I gasped. They left me behind?

A part of me knew that they didn't have another choice. But still, it hurt.

"I'll get you outta here – hold on to me."

I did what he asked and a moment later we disapparated.

* * *

 _After apparating Katie to the front door of her new apartment, Blaise Zabini came back to where he had found her earlier._

 _The Death Eater was still unconscious and Blaise took a moment to kneel down next to his dead friend._

" _I'm sorry, Theo", he whispered, a lump forming in his throat, "Rest in peace."_

 _Then he turned away and made his way toward the Death Eater._

"Enervate! _", he said and the Death Eater woke up._

" _Never thought it would be you helping the Order. Considering the history you have with them", Blaise said._

 _His opponent snorted. "Says the one risking everything – even his friends he considers familiy – for the girl he loves. But that's what love does, I suppose. We'd die for it, if necessary."_

" _Oh please, what would you know about love, Severus?"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

"So, Gregorovitch has been brought to a safe house", Lupin ended his speech, "We're waiting for him to recover so we can ask him about the Elder Wand. Alright, that's it for today."

Immediately, chattering erupted all around us, as everyone started to get up.

After Blaise had brought me back to Headquarters, Mrs. Weasley had instantly started to heal me – after practically hurling Oliver out of the way, who kept fussing over me like I was about to drop dead.

I was still sore but the cuts from my crashing into the table were fully healed.

"Katie, do you want me to help you with -"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Oliver", I snapped at him, pushing his hand away. He was still treating me like I was a toddler who couldn't do anything without help.

"No offense, Oliver", Bill said next to us, "But you're exaggerating. I would've hit you a week ago."

Oliver's head turned as red as a tomato and without another word he turned around and left the room.

"Thank you", I muttered. I did feel bad, though. Oliver was just worried.

"Listen", Bill interrupted my thoughts, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about for a while now. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure."

"Let's go somewhere private."

I followed Bill out of the room and upstairs, all the time furrowing my brows. My stomach tightened. What could he possibly want to talk about? Somehow, I had a really bad feeling.

By the time Bill opened the door to his bedroom, I was nervously playing with my hair.

I stepped into his room and he closed the door behind us before putting a Silencing Charm on it.

Seeing his wand made me sad for a moment. Mine own had broken in two when I was fighting Nott and now I had to use a spare one from Mrs. Weasley. It didn't work too well.

"Uhm, I'll give you the chance to speak first", Bill started, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Now there was definitely something off here.

"I don't think so", I answered slowly, my brain working overtime trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Alright, I'll just spit it out then", Bill sighed, running a hand over his face, "See, I talked to Oliver last week about – about how Seamus died."

"What's that got to do with me?", I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, Oliver said it was kinda … strange", Bill replied, "They were cornered by Zabini and Nott and it was clear that they were about to be killed … so Seamus offered them information about your whereabouts."

I couldn't say I was shocked. He had been threatening to do so since that night when they had found Tonks.

"And what's so strange about that?", I asked in confusion, "We all knew this would happen."

"Yeah, well – he never got the chance to tell them anything", Bill continued, "Nott and Zabini agreed to let Seamus live and kill Oliver. But when Zabini said the Killing Curse he – he _tripped_ and accidentally killed Seamus instead of Oliver."

"Oh. Really?", I desperately tried to keep my face straight. Of course Blaise would do anything to protect me.

"Funny, isn't it?", Bill said, a strange edge to his voice. His eyes kept boring into mine as though he was searching for some specific reaction.

It hit me like someone had just slapped me in the face.

 _He knows._

"But you know what's even more curious?", he went on before I could say anything, "I was coming back for you. Back in the labyrinth. I just couldn't believe you were dead. So I went looking for you while the others tried to find a way out. And I found you."

 _Oh Merlin's fucking pants._

"I saw you with that Death Eater you told us was the informant. And I was about to step in – when someone beat me to it. And that someone was none other than – surprise, surprise – Blaise Zabini. Once again saving your life. What a coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

The look on his face told me that he knew he had me there. There was no sense in denying anything. He already knew. Bill wasn't stupid.

"What do you want me to say?", I asked, defeated.

"The truth", he answered, "I wanna know the truth. For a start – when we thought that Death Eater in Diagon Alley had kidnapped you. Were you with _him_?"

"Yes", I whispered, "You don't understand, Bill, he -"

"What?", his voice was harsh, but there was no anger in his eyes, "Explain it to me, Katie. I'd like to understand why you are fraternizing with the enemy."

"He never was the enemy!", I shouted enraged, "Not to me. He saved me. Back at Hogwarts."

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face and I sank to the ground, looking up at Bill.

And then I told him everything.

* * *

"What do you mean, you _sold_ it?!", Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, his face a mixture of shock and anger. Across from him stood a shaking Mundungus Fletcher, looking nervously from Harry to Lupin to Mad-Eye and back again.

I couldn't remember seeing such an outburst from Harry before. I, for once, was completely speechless - so were Remus and Mad-Eye.

About ten minutes ago, Harry had told us that he had discovered another Horcrux - Salazar Slytherin's Locket, which Dumbledore had left him after he died.

Unfortunately though, Harry's hiding place here at 12 Grimmauld Place hadn't been good enough - thanks to Kreature, Mundungus had gotten his hands on it and apparently sold it.

"W-well, someone m-made me a good offer", Mundungus stammered, "So I sold it to them."

"Sold it to whom?", Lupin asked, his voice hoarse.

"Don't know his name", Mundungus replied, averting his gaze.

" _Mundungus!_ ", Mad-Eye barked, bumping his cane into the ground.

"Alright, alright!", Mundungus whined, "I sold it to Caractacus Burke."

" _Carac-who?_ ", Harry frowned.

"Caractacus Burke", Lupin repeated, "The owner of Borgin and Burke's."

"Are you telling me that the locket Regulus Black stole from the Death Eaters _is now back in their hands?!_ ", Harry all but screeched.

"Leave us, Mundungus", Mad-Eye said, his face hard, "We'll talk about your punishment later."

Mundungus, only too eager to get away, just nodded his head and went straight to the fireplace.

"Katie, get Bill and Oliver", Lupin said to me as soon as the green flames had swallowed up Mundungus, "I want you ready in 15 minutes. We're going to Knockturn Alley."

"Oi, what about me?", Harry piped up.

"Same answer as always, Potter", Mad-Eyes answered, "No."

While Harry started to protest, I made my way out of the kitchen and went for the stair case, nervously playing around with my hair in the process.

This was bad news. Not just that the locket had been gone, no - this mission was not planned. It was spontaneous. We had no idea what was waiting for us there. Considering the time - it was nine pm - the shop had to be closed and there was supposed to be no one there. But that didn't mean that that was the case.

Arriving in front of Bill's bedroom, I knocked on the door, which opened a few seconds later.

"What's up?", Bill grinned at me.

"Get your things and meet me downstairs."

"Katie, what's going on?", the grin had faded and now his expression was serious and concerned.

"We're going on a mission."

* * *

 _"Zabini", Dolohov said upon entering the living room of Blaise's parents, "Get ready, we need to leave in five minutes."_

 _Blaise's eyebrows shot up._

 _"We're expecting an attack on Borgin and Burke's", Dolohov answered the unspoken question, "So hurry up. According to that little thief it could happen any minute now."_

 _Blaise's face was cool when he got up from the couch, but inside he was actually panicking. This was a trap and there was no time and no way to get a message to Katie._

 _"So what, they're sending the two of us to fend off the Order_ alone _?", he asked casually, trying to stall for some time. Maybe if he was just a little bit too slow with getting his things, the Order would already be -_

 _"No, 'course not", Dolohov interrupted his thoughts, "Flint, Yaxley and a few others were in a raid in Diagon Alley - they're already on their way to the store."_

 _Blaise felt his blood run cold._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

"Looks deserted", George said. He and Fred had barged into the kitchen, right when we were about to leave for Borgin and Burke's. Needless to say, there had been no way of stopping them accompanying us.

"No special wards either", Bill said, his brows furrowed, "That's strange. Someone would think a place like this would be warded like Azkaban."

"Keep your eyes and ears open", Mad-Eye growled, his magic eye darting nervously around.

"What if it's not here anymore?", I dared to ask, "What if he sold it already ?"

"Only one way to find out", Lupin sighed, slowly approaching the front door. At the handle, he stopped.

"Katie, Bill – check the back entrance", he ordered, "We don't want any surprises, do we?"

I nodded and while Lupin finally opened the door and went through, Bill and I turned and made our way around the house.

"Maybe we were too hasty about this", I murmured. My stomach felt tight since the moment we had gotten here. Thinking back to how I felt when we met with Karkaroff, alarm bells were going off in my head.

"We didn't have much of a choice, did we?", Bill replied. We turned around another corner and found ourselves between Dumpsters, lining up next to the back entrance. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

While Bill unlocked the door with a spell, I glanced around the empty alley – and froze.

I could have sworn I had seen a shadow passing between the Dumpsters.

"Bill, I think I saw something move", I said, holding my wand up higher.

"Probably a rat", he shrugged, holding the door open, "You coming?"

I took one last glance around before nodding and following him through the door.

* * *

 _Blaise couldn't remember ever being this nervous._

 _After he and Dolohov had apparated to Knockturn Alley, they had immediately met up with Flint and his raiding party._

 _Now, he was lurking behind one of the Dumpsters in front of the back entrance, together with Flint, Montague and Pucey, while Dolohov and Mulciber were waiting inside. Lucius Malfoy and Yaxley were hiding somewhere near the front entrance in order to block every chance of escape._

 _Not long after they had made themselves comfortable – or whatever one might call it –, Katie and the older Weasley-Boy had shown up._

 _Flint's excitement and arousal were radiating off his body as soon as his eyes landed on her._

 _Blaise had a hard time not to vomit or punch the fucker in the face._

 _Ignoring Flint, Blaise shifted his gaze back to Katie who looked around anxiously._

 _Thinking feverishly about a way to warn her, he hurriedly crept from one Dumpster to the next – and Katie's body froze._

" _Bill, I think I saw something move."_

Good girl. Now turn around and go, tell the others something's wrong.

" _Probably a rat", Weasley answered and Blaise wanted nothing more than to smash his head into a wall._

 _To his left, Pucey let out a breath of relieve._

 _Then it was too late and both Katie and Weasley were inside the building._

 _Blaise's pulse quickened._

* * *

"Everything clear?", Lupin asked, when we entered the front room. Bill nodded.

I let my eyes travel around the room.

Lined up on the shelves were all kind of strange artifacts. Most of them deadly, I supposed.

While the others all started to look through the cabinets, I was still standing with my back against the door and couldn't move.

Maybe I was paranoid after what happened with Karkaroff, but I couldn't help feeling as if we were being watched. My stomach lurched and I nearly gagged.

"Maybe you should go get some air", Fred's hand landed on my shoulder and I nearly jumped.

"I'm fine", I replied instantly. I didn't want them to think I was weak.

"You sure?", Fred furrowed his brows, "You're pale. And you have goosebumps all over your skin."

"I -", I swallowed and took a deep breath, "I don't think we're alone."

Fred didn't say anything but kept looking me right in the eyes. The edge of his mouth started to twitch.

He was nervous.

"And here I thought I was the only one being paranoid", he said, faking a smile. Then, he turned around and shouted "Hey guys, Katie and I think we should leave. Come back some other time."

Remus, looking at us like we had lost our minds, was about to reply – when one of the taller cabinet doors was thrown open and a masked Death Eater stepped out of it.

It was like someone had pressed _pause_ on one of those muggle TV devices.

No one did even draw their wand or moved. Everyone just kept staring at the Death Eater, who seemed to not quite know what to make of this reaction.

While my body was unable to move, my heart kept beating harder and harder against my ribcage.

So my instincts had been right once again. This was a trap. And we had walked right into it.

Finally, Remus and Mad-Eye drew their wands and attacked. In the meantime, another cabinet door opened and another Death Eater appeared.

Simultaneously, the front door banged open and two more barged into the room.

"Go", Fred said to me, drawing his wand, "There's still a bounty on you, leave!"

And then he threw himself forward and left me standing there.

But I couldn't just abandon them, could I? On the other hand, Fred was right – if they got their hands on me, they would hand me over to Flint in an instant.

Feeling worse than I had ever felt in my entire life, I turned and headed through the back entrance – and bumped straight into something solid and warm.

I looked up and into dark green eyes blazing with lust and excitement.

"You get prettier every day, love."

My heart stopped.

* * *

 _Blaise was biting his nails – a habit he had started back at Hogwarts whenever he would get nervous or anxious._

" _You okay?", Adrian Pucey eyed him sceptically._

" _Fine", Blaise answered, his eyes never leaving the back entrance._

 _What was going on in there? Maybe they had already discovered Dolohov and Mulciber and had taken them out before clearing the area?_

 _He knew that was too much to ask for. They didn't have the slightest idea that they had been walking right into a trap._

" _What's taking them so long?", Flint growled and Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes._

" _Calm down", Graham Montague laughed, "You're gonna fuck her soon enough."_

 _Blaise put his hands inside the pockets of his cloak to hide his balled fists. The thought of Flint touching what was his …_

" _Did you hear that?", Adrian interrupted his thoughts._

 _Blaise quirked an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant, when he did hear something._

 _The sound of shouts and breaking glass came from the shop._

" _It's time", Flint said, eagerly scrambling out behind the Dumpster._

 _Feeling sick to the pit of his stomach, Blaise followed._

 _Flint's hand was going for the door handle, when it burst open and none other than Katie came crashing through, running straight into Flint._

 _How were the odds of her running right into his arms?_

" _You get prettier every day, love."_

 _Blaise closed his eyes. He had no idea how to save her._

* * *

My gaze swept from Flint to the Death Eaters behind him. Pucey and Montague, of course – and Blaise.

Hope flamed in my chest – but died instantly, when Flint grabbed me by my hair and shoved me back inside.

"Alright you lot, drop your wands or the little princess here dies", he barked into the room and a second later I felt the tip of his wand at my throat.

"Marcus, please", Blaise said, rolling his eyes, "Everyone knows you're not going to kill her."

Flint was taken aback, while I sucked in my breath. Blaise was dancing dangerously close to the edge here.

"Fine, I won't kill her – doesn't mean I won't hurt her, though."

Before I could comprehend the meaning of this, his wand transformed into a dagger – and slammed down into my right thigh.

I screamed an earsplitting scream, my thigh burning like someone set it on fire. My leg gave way and the only thing holding me upright was Flint.

Tears were pooling in my eyes.

Next to me I saw Blaise biting his lips and averting his gaze.

Flint retrieved the dagger and a wave of blood came pulsing out of the wound.

"There's no need for this", Remus said hastily, dropping his wand to the floor.

No. No, they couldn't just surrender! Did Lupin really think that they'd make it out _alive_?

"Have you gone mad?", Mad-Eye barked at him. It almost made me smile.

Maybe I would have, if my head hadn't felt this dizzy.

My vision was beginning to blur.

Probably due to blood loss.

"Marcus, she's bleeding out", Adrian sighed.

This time, I laughed out loud – which earned me some confused looks.

"You're doing a pretty poor job on me", I grinned, swaying from side to side.

Montague laughed, while Blaise's face turned as white as a sheet.

Flint was about to explode with rage, when one of the other Death Eaters sighed.

"She's got a point there – better heal her now or she's dead any second."

Lucius Malfoy. I was almost sure.

Then Flint pointed his wand at me and something warm and funny went through my body.

The cut on my thigh healed and slowly my senses were coming back to normal.

 _Congratulations, Katie. Even on the brink of death you manage to make a fool out of yourself._

"Alright, now drop your wands", another Death Eater said, "I'm sick of all the talking. Let's be done with it."

He was about to cast a spell, when the front door banged open – in the entrance stood none other than Harry. Behind him were Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a few other people.

"What the -?"

"Is that _Potter_?!"

"Harry, what the hell are you doing here!"

"How did you know we're in trouble?"

Harry grinned, looking from one Death Eater to the next. "Apparently, Mundungus wasn't loyal to either of us."

"How come, whenever we're about to win, those fuckers come barging through the door?!", I heard Montague exclaim next to us.

"Out of Hogwarts and still steals everyone the show", Pucey muttered, "My father once said -"

" _'My father once said' –_ who are you, Draco?", Blaise laughed, "Now let's get outta here – we're outnumbered. Marcus, leave Bell here."

"What? No!", Flint protested, at the same moment pulling me down to the ground with him, as a jet of red light came flying his way.

"Your time will come", Pucey urged, "Right now, we need to leave."

While they were all distracted, I turned and sent my fist straight into Flint's most private parts.

Before either of his buddies could hex me, the Weasley-Twins were by my sides.

Pucey and Montague hurriedly grabbed Flint's arms and dragged him away, while Blaise disapparated.

"Oh and Flint", I yelled, "I'm not a princess. I'm a warrior."

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Why is it I'm _never_ there when something happens to you?!", Oliver came bursting into my bedroom, not bothering to knock.

I sighed. "Ollie, you are almost _always_ there."

That took him off guard.

"Anyway, are you alright?", he finally got himself together again.

"I'm fine, Ollie", I assured him, "I just need some rest."

"D'you want me to bring you something? Tea, ice-cream, anything?"

"No, thanks. I just want to sleep. I feel bone tired."

Oliver nodded and left the room.

In truth, I needed some time to think. Once again, Flint had only been a second away from disappearing with me forever.

And then there had been Blaise. Trying everything in his power to save me.

Thinking about Blaise made me realize that we hadn't even had a chance to talk about what had happened between us when I went with him to Italy.

I sat up suddenly.

What was there to talk about? He had told me he loved me. He would die for me, if necessary, that much I was sure of.

And I would do the same for him.

I got up and grabbed my cloak.

I knew what I had to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Blaise's face lit up with surprise, when he opened the door.

"Katie!", he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped aside and ushered me in.

 _Well, what a warm welcoming._

But as soon as we were inside, he drew me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?", he asked into my hair.

"Of course I am", I answered, smiling into the crook of his shoulder.

"How did you know I was here and not in the manor?", Blaise wanted to know.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Figured after what happened today you might wanted to get away from everything."

"You know me well. Merlin, Katie -", he drew back, his eyes glistening with tears, "- I didn't know what to do. I thought this time he had you – and then, your thigh, I thought -"

He swallowed hard.

"Blaise, I'm fine", I whispered, raising one hand to stroke the side of his face, "I'm fine."

"You still haven't answered my question", he said, trying to change the topic.

"I'm here for you", I said softly, "Today, I realized that – I still love you. And I would die for you and – I missed you so much these last few months and – I – I just need you back in my life, Blaise."

"I was never gone", he replied, his voice hoarse.

And then he bent down his head and kissed me.

Butterflies were erupting in my stomach and my heart beat sped up.

This felt definitely right.

Blaise drew back then.

"What about the _you-might-get-killed-_ thing?", he grinned down at me, "You don't care anymore if I die?"

"Don't say that", I scowled, "It's just – I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don't want Flint to take that away from me" - tears were slowly pooling in my eyes - "He's already taken so much. My freedom, my safety, my brother, Alicia – I don't want him to take you away, too. Maybe I'm selfish and if you say it's too dangerous for you then I'll accept -"

He cut me off with another kiss.

"Stupid little Gryffindor", he smirked, "I've been telling you for almost a year that I'd gladly take the risk of Flint killing me, if it meant we're together. Where we belong."

I smiled.

"So for the rest of your life, was it?" - I nodded - "That reminds me of something. Wait here."

And just like that he left me standing in the living room and went upstairs.

When he came back, he was grinning from ear to ear. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

Then, to my utter surprise, he took one of my hands in his. With the other, he pulled a little box out of his pocket and went down on one knee.

"What the -", I stared at him in complete disbelief, not sure if this was really going to happen.

He opened the box, showing a small silver ring with a white stone on top of it.

"Since we now know that we both love each other and would die for one another, I'd like to ask you something. Katie, will you marry me?"

My heart felt like it was about to explode through my chest.

"Yes", I heard myself whisper. I felt like it wasn't really me. Like I was standing next to us and observing everything.

Blaise's grin broadened. He put the ring on my finger, stood up, grabbed my waist and drew me close again.

"I was counting on that answer", and then he kissed me.

"Katie Zabini", he said afterward, pretending to be in deep thought, "Sounds strange, doesn't it? Maybe Blaise Bell would be better?"

"Oh shut up", I laughed, feeling light-headed, "How come you even had an engagement ring lying around in your house?"

"Well, let's say I never lost hope that one day you'd come back to me", he shrugged his shouldesr, pretending to be nonchalant. But I could see it in his eyes – he hadn't been as sure as he wanted me to believe.

"I don't wanna ruin the mood", I sighed after a few seconds, "But there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

His face became serious.

"If Flint ever again gets this close to taking me", I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, then opened them and put in all the determination I had, "Kill me."

"What?!", Blaise exclaimed incredulously, "Katie -"

"No, promise me, Blaise!", I begged, "You _have_ to kill me. I don't want him to torture me or rape me or keep me as his personal little pet. So _please_ , if it ever comes to this – kill me."

For the next few minutes he just stared at me.

Then, finally, he nodded.

"Fine. I promise I will kill you."

* * *

"Alright, so we successfully destroyed Slytherin's locket", Harry said, when everyone had taken their seats at the table.

Applause broke out.

"Still, we have a lot more Horcruxes to destroy", Remus cut us off.

"Right, so what's the next one, Harry?", Neville asked in excitement.

Harry's head turned red.

"I don't know yet", he stammered, looking nervously at Hermione.

"We think", Hermione took over, "That You-Know-Who might have used other things from the Founders to create Horcruxes. And we also think that at least one of them is at Hogwarts."

"At Hogwarts?", Bill repeated, "We're never gonna get in there! Snape's Headmaster. The whole place is crawling with Death Eaters."

"Yeah, but we have the informant", Lupin pointed out.

"Which is always a risk", Mad-Eye reminded him.

"We don't have a choice", Kingsley said. Recently, he had been on a lot of secret missions and rarely at Headquarters at all.

"Well, we don't know yet what the next Horcrux is", Harry tried to calm everyone down.

"Are there any news about the Elder Wand?", I changed the topic and Harry threw me a thankful glance.

"Gregorovitch says the wand was stolen from him a long time ago", Remus sighed, rubbing his temples, "He doesn't know by whom."

"Or maybe he doesn't wanna tell", Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"Maybe", Lupin agreed, "We have to keep talking to him."

"So Voldemort is still looking for it, right?", Fred concluded, "Which might actually be good for us."

"He's too busy to notice we're hunting Horcruxes, you mean?", George looked at his brother. Fred nodded.

"It won't stay this way for long, though", Ron said out loud what everyone was thinking.

And then somehow the topic changed once again and the _young ones,_ how Lupin liked to call us, were dismissed. Even Bill wasn't aloud to participate in the next matter.

"Unbelievable", Ron muttered, as he, Harry and Hermione went past us.

"Nice ring you got there", Oliver said, bumping his should against mine, before grabbing my hand carrying the ring, "Looks like an engagement ring – is there something I need to know?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Bill stop in his tracks.

"Don't be ridiculous", I laughed, "It was my grandmother's. Found it in one of my old jewelry cases.

"Suits you", Oliver smiled, "I like it."

 _Me too._ "Thank you."

"Oh, I gotta get going – gonna be late for practice", and with that he hurried toward the front door.

"Katie, do you have a minute?"

Bill was still standing there in the hallway.

"Sure", I sighed, already knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

I followed him upstairs and into his room.

"So, your grandmother's huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "What else was I supposed to tell him?"

Bill shrugged. "I guess congratulations are in order then."

Well, I hadn't expected _that_. After I had told Bill everything that had happened between Blaise and me he hadn't been too happy. But he hadn't been angry either. He had understood.

"Might get hard to get his friends and your friends under one roof, though", Bill mentioned nonchalantly.

Ah, so that was where this was going.

"The wedding will take place after the war."

"You do realize that everyone knows that Zabini's a Death Eater, don't you?", Bill continued, "There'll be a trial."

"I do know that, yes", I answered angrily, "I know it will be complicated. But I have hope. And I'll do everything in my power to safe him."

"I didn't want to annoy you", he sighed, "I just want you to think about what's gonna happen when this war is over."

"A bit early for that, isn't it?", I replied, my voice dry, "We're a far way from winning this damn war."

And then I just turned around and left him standing there.

* * *

Angry tears were still streaming down my face one hour later.

Stupid Bill. Of course I knew what was going to happen after the war. But I just couldn't think about it just now.

I decided to take a shower to calm down.

I had just dried my hair and put on my favorite pajamas, when Oliver came back from his Quidditch practice.

"How'd it go?", I asked, tying my hair up into a messy bun.

"Good", he answered.

I raised my eyebrows. That was too short an answer for Oliver, especially when the topic was Quidditch.

"What's wrong?", I asked, slightly alarmed.

He halted for a second, then turned to look at me.

"It was horrible", he said then.

"What -?", I couldn't quite follow.

His face was a mixture of pain and desperation.

"I couldn't concentrate", he kept going, "All I could think about was what happened to you at Burgin and Burke's. What has happened to you so far. Flint once again came this close to take you away. And I – I couldn't handle it, Katie. I couldn't."

Confused about his outburst, which wasn't very Oliver-like, I just kept staring at him as he walked toward me, his eyes wet.

"Katie, I can't hold it back any longer", he whispered, "I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?", I asked, slightly panicked. Suddenly, I felt very uncomfortable.

"I love you, Katie. I mean, I'm _in_ love with you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

 _Holy fucking shit._

My eyes must have been as big as plates.

This just couldn't happen. It wasn't possible.

 _Merlin's pants!_

He couldn't be in love with me, he just couldn't. This would ruin everything.

How on earth was I supposed to tell him that I didn't reciprocate his feelings?

"Katie?"

Oh my god, he wanted me to finally say something.

"I – I – uhm" - _good work, Katie, brilliant, really._

"I'm sorry, I probably took you by surprise, but it's about time we talk about what's going on between us, don't you think?"

"Wait – what?!", I exclaimed in total shock, "What do you mean _what's going on between us_?"

He furrowed his brows. "Well, there's something there, isn't it? Only both of us avoided starting this conversation."

Oh god, this was going in a horribly wrong direction.

"Listen, Ollie", I began, swallowing hard, "You're my best friend. I love you like a brother. But there's nothing more. I'm sorry."

He looked at me in absolute disbelief.

"I don't understand", he stammered, "I thought – I was sure that – I always thought there was more between us. I mean, we're quite close and familiar with each other."

"In a brother-sisterly way, Oliver", I replied sadly, "You always were like a second brother to me. And when Matt died – you're the only brother I have left."

By now, he wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"I'm sorry I let you believe otherwise", I whispered, "I never wanted to hurt you, I swear."

I couldn't hold back my own tears any longer.

I was loosing the last piece of family that I had.

"There's someone else, isn't it?", he suddenly said, turning his head, his voice unusually harsh.

"I never said that", I replied slowly.

"But you don't deny it either", he said, his eyes wide, "So there _is_ someone."

Then his gaze fell on my hand.

"What about the ring?", he continued, getting angrier by the second, "Is it really your grandmother's or did you lie about that as well?"

"Alright, I get that you're angry, but you better watch how you're talking to me!", I almost shouted. How dare he? Who did he think he was?

And why was he this bitter toward me? I understood that I hurt him, but he had never been like this to me before.

I had never seen him jealous at all.

 _Haven't you?_

My inner voice got me thinking for a second. Actually, I had seen him like this. When I had gone out with Roger. Or back at Hogwarts when I had kissed Lee – we had been really drunk and it was during a game of spin the bottle, but nonetheless.

Had he been fancying me since then?

"You know what, just forget what I said", Oliver shouted right back at me, "I did everything for you. Everything! And now – I – I think it's better if I leave now."

"Where do you wanna go, this is your home!", I exclaimed, "Don't be ridiculous, Ollie."

"I'm staying at Headquarters, gotta clear my head."

Without sparing me another glance he stepped into the fireplace.

"Great", I muttered to myself.

* * *

Three days later, Oliver was still staying at Headquarters and not talking to me.

Of course I had already talked to Bill – who seemed to have become my new therapist – and he had told me to just _give him some time, he'll come around_.

So it wasn't a surprise that my mood wasn't the best.

Blaise, of course, noticed immediately that something was off, as soon as I stepped out of the fireplace.

"What's wrong?", he asked concerned, leading me outside onto the terrace and to the garden bench.

"Oliver", I sighed, slumping down onto it, "He hasn't talked to me in three days! He's not even sleeping at home anymore. Just because I told him I didn't love him back and now -"

"Wait, wait, wait -", Blaise held up a finger, shaking his head in confusion, "What do you mean, not loving him _back_?"

I rolled my eyes. "He told me he's in love with me."

Blaise blinked. "And when did you plan to tell me about it?"

"I just told you right now?", I replied, slightly annoyed.

"Huh."

"Alright, spit it out", I groaned.

"No, no", he answered, "It's fine."

Again, I rolled my eyes, while Blaise kept staring at a spot in front of him on the ground.

Then, suddenly, he stood up.

"I'll be right back", he said and went inside.

A couple of minutes later, he came back, in his hands a copy of the daily prophet.

My eyebrows rose.

"Here", he put it down in front of me on the table.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"The residential market, it's on page 15."

I just gaped at him like he had grown a second head.

"I didn't know I was planning to move?", I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, you are", Blaise replied, "I won't let you live under the same roof with someone who wants to get in your pants."

I couldn't help it – I broke out into hysterical laughter.

First a jealous Oliver, now a jealous Blaise. This really was too much to handle.

"What the fuck's so funny about that?", Blaise snapped.

"I'm sorry", I wiped my eyes dry, "I'm sorry. You're right, it's not funny. So, how do I say this – uhm – I'm definitely _not_ moving out."

"Why not?!"

"Well, first of all, because I have an obsessed psychopath chasing after me", I snapped back at him – he did look ashamed now -, "And second – Oliver is like family to me, you know that. And just because he wants to _get in my pants_ , doesn't mean I let him. It's called trust."

"Oh, so you would be perfectly fine with Daphne living here, because you trust me?", Blaise countered.

"That's a totally different story!", I exclaimed, "You _slept_ with her! I didn't sleep with Oliver. I've never even _kissed_ him! In fact, I told him I don't feel the same way he does."

"So you wouldn't trust me", he concluded, completely ignoring the rest of my sentence.

It took all my willpower not to slap him.

"This is ridiculous!", I cried out in frustration, "You know what, if we don't trust each other, why are we even marrying? Maybe we should just leave it be."

And with that, I rushed inside and toward the fireplace. But Blaise's face, a mask of hurt and disbelief and shock, was burned into my head.

* * *

Five hours later I still lay awake in bed. I felt horrible about what I had said to Blaise.

Of course, his acting was ridiculous. But my words had hit him hard.

And if I was honest with myself, living with Oliver didn't make me comfortable anymore - if he ever came back home, that is.

I rolled onto my side, biting back tears. My gaze fell onto my alarm clock – one o'clock in the morning.

I found myself thinking about whether to floo over to Blaise's or not. He often stayed up until two, completely lost in one of his books.

It was one of the things I loved most about him. The way he would be fascinated and captured by only letters and words.

I buried my face in my pillow. I was such an idiot! I probably just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Groaning, I got out of bed and opened my wardrobe, before pulling on some decent clothes.

Then I left my room and made my way across the hallway and into the living room – there was still no sign of Oliver.

Taking one last deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves, I took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the flames.

"Alright, Blaise, listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have -"

" _Katie Bell?!_ "

I froze, staring at Blaise's horror-stricken face, before slowly turning my gaze to the person next to him.

" _Malfoy_ ", I whispered, my voice trembling with defeat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

"What the hell -?"

Malfoy never got to finish his sentence.

Blaise had hit him with a Body-Bind-Curse, his face as white as a sheet.

I probably looked the same.

My heart was pounding painfully hard against my ribcage and sweat was all over my forehead.

So this was it. Now, every single Death Eater would come to know that Blaise was in love with the enemy. _Flint_ would come to know.

"Oh my god", I whispered, as the meaning of our – _my_ – failure hit me with full force, "Oh my god."

My breathing became erratic.

Flint would hunt him down and kill him.

"Oh my god", I repeated over and over again.

"Alright, we need to calm down, okay?", Blaise said, but his voice was full of panic, "We need to clear our heads and think."

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

There was only one way.

"We have to kill him."

I couldn't even believe I had just said that. Blaise was staring at me incredulously.

"He's my best friend", he exclaimed, as if I had lost my mind, "We're not gonna kill him!"

"Then what else are we gonna do?", I shouted, slightly hysterical, "He won't keep this quiet – you know that, you know how he is!"

"Right, _I_ know him", Blaise said harshly, " _You_ don't."

I flinched.

"Let me talk to him", Blaise continued, this time more softly, "Maybe he – I don't know, just let me try."

"And what if he doesn't understand?", I gulped. Slowly, tears were beginning to stream down my face. "They'll kill you, Blaise."

"I know."

"I can't let you die", I sobbed, "I love you. I'm sorry about earlier, I really meant it when I told you that I want to stay with you for the rest of my life."

For a moment, he looked away. When he turned his gaze back to me, his eyes, too, were full of tears.

"I love you more than anything else", he said and with two long strides he took me in his arms.

I hugged him with so much despair, I was afraid I'd crush him.

Sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, I realized that we probably wouldn't be together like this for a very long time now – or maybe even never again.

"You need to leave now, before he wakes up", Blaise croaked, his voice full of emotion.

"Blaise -"

"I'll talk to him", he interrupted me, "If he doesn't understand, I'll try to obliviate him or whatever. If that fails, I'll go on the run."

" _Where_ do you wanna go?", I cried out, "You can't run and hide forever! They'll find you eventually."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. I definitely won't make it easy for them. Now go, Katie. It's our only chance."

With a loud sob, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with so much power, it made him stagger. I put in all my feelings and emotions, all my love and fear and despair.

And he kissed me back with the same strength.

"I love you", he said, his forehead against mine, "Stay safe."

"I love you, too", I sniffed, "Contact me as soon as you can."

He let go off me and I walked over to the fireplace.

I turned around for one last look at the man I loved more than my life – and stepped into the flames.

* * *

" _FIND HIM!", Marcus barked, enraged, grabbing a vase from his desk and throwing it against the wall, "FIND THAT BASTARD AND BRING HIM TO ME!"_

 _His friends nodded and hurriedly made their way toward the office door._

" _Adrian", Marcus said before they could reach it, "I want him alive" - a cruel smirk appeared on his face - "I'll make him suffer. I will torture him until he begs me to kill him. Let's see how brave he really is. And how far Bell is willing to go to save her little lover."_

 _Adrian nodded and then left with the rest of his team._

" _Did you tell the others already?", Marcus finally turned back to Draco._

 _About ten minutes ago, the blond had barged into his office and hat told him about Bell's and Zabini's engagement._

 _Marcus still felt bile rising in his throat. Zabini was going to pay for what he did._

" _No", Draco answered, "Figured you would want to know first, so you can claim him as your right to kill."_

 _Marcus grinned. So Malfoy wasn't that dumb after all._

" _Well done, Draco."_

 _The blond smirked arrogantly._

" _Well, let's go then, shall we?", he said to his former Seeker, grabbing a handful of floo powder out of a bowl by his desk and went toward the fireplace._

" _Where are we going?", Draco asked in confusion._

 _Marcus rolled his eyes._

" _Your house", he answered, "The Dark Lord must be informed about the traitor. And I have to convince them that he's mine. I want every single Death Eater to look out for him."_

" _What about Bell?", Draco asked._

" _That is none of your concern."_

 _About forty minutes later, they had informed the Dark Lord about the recent events._

" _If I may speak, my Lord?", Snape asked and stepped forward._

" _Please, Severus."_

 _Marcus crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the wall._

" _Zabini's choice of a wife does explain a lot", Snape began and Marcus raised his eyebrows, "I mean, we all suspected there to be someone who told the Order of the Phoenix about the documents at the Rookwood estate or about Gregorovitch. And someone clearly has been lifting all the wards from the inside during our meeting at Diagon Alley. I, for once", Snape frowned, "can't remember seeing Mr. Zabini anywhere on that day."_

 _Now Marcus, too, furrowed his brows. Snape's last sentence had been quite confusing. Had he just accused Blaise of lifting the wards or had he claimed him not guilty because he hadn't even been there?_

 _Judging the look on Voldemort's face, he wasn't sure either._

 _There was a long silence before Voldemort finally found his voice._

" _Hunt him down."_

" _My Lord!", Marcus pushed himself away from the wall and stepped into the middle of the room._

" _Yes, Marcus?"_

" _My Lord, Zabini took what was mine", Marcus said, getting down on his knees, "Bell belongs to me. So I'm begging you – let_ me _hunt him down. Let me kill him."_

 _This time, Voldemort only needed two seconds before he replied. "You've been a good and loyal servant so far, Marcus. I don't see why I shouldn't grant you your wish. Go, select yourself a team and do whatever you like. Just make sure he doesn't survive. And find out what he has told them and what he knows."_

 _Marcus couldn't hide his smirk. "I've already sent out a search party. Thank you, my Lord."_

 _The Dark Lord laughed. "Of course you have, Marcus. Always the ambitious one, aren't you?"_

 _Marcus got back on his feet._

" _My Lord, if I may -"_

" _Yes, yes, Severus, you may speak", Voldemort sighed, "What is it this time?"_

" _Is it really wise to let Mr. Flint take over due to his obsession with a stupid little girl?", Snape interjected._

" _Do you doubt me, Severus?", Voldemort replied angrily._

" _Of course not, my Lord", Snape bowed, "I'll do whatever you command."_

" _Good. Then go and find Bellatrix. I need to talk to her."_

 _Snape nodded and left the room._

 _Marcus hadn't realized he had balled his hands into fists. He had always liked Snape and Snape had always liked him. So why was he suddenly working against him?_

 _It was as though he was trying to protect Zabini._

 _On the other hand, Zabini had always been one of his favorites. So maybe he was just disappointed and didn't want to believe that his beloved former student would switch sides._

" _Marcus?", Voldemort brought him back from his thoughts, "Don't you have a job to do?"_

 _Right. Marcus nodded, bowed and followed Snape out of the room._

 _On his way toward the next fireplace he took out a small picture that he always carried around in the pocket of his robes._

 _It was a picture of Bell in her seventh year, after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. She was grinning happily from ear to ear and then jumped up and down in excitement._

 _Slowly, he let his thumb travel across the picture – than he clenched his fist and crumpled it._

" _I'm coming for you, Bell", he said darkly and let the paper fall to the floor._

* * *

"He knows", I shouted hysterically, as soon as I had barged into Bill's bedroom, "He knows and now -"

I stopped in mid-sentence when I realized that Bill wasn't alone. Oliver sat next to him and they both looked at me like I had gone mad.

Of course Oliver would be there. How could I have been so stupid? He had been staying with Bill at Headquarters for the last couple of days!

"Never mind."

I was about to run out of the room, when Bill finally spoke.

"Katie, wait. Oliver, could you give us a minute, please?"

Oliver looked as though he was about to object, but Bill was one of the few people where he didn't dare to.

So he just stood up and hurried past me, giving me an angry glare in the process.

"I take it he's still mad at you", Bill sighed.

I didn't answer. As soon as Oliver had banged the door shut behind him, I broke out in tears again and sank to the ground.

"Katie, what happened?", Bill looked alarmed now, getting down on the floor next to me.

"Flint", I sobbed, "He knows. About Blaise and me. Malfoy caught us."

I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, my heart aching as though someone was trying to rip it out.

"I don't know where he is now or what happened to him", I cried, "He sent me back so he could deal with Malfoy alone. I don't know if they took him or if he went on the run, I don't know! And I can't contact him!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry", Bill said, taking me into his arms, "We -"

The door opened and Oliver came back in.

"Forgot my wand", he muttered, before taking it out from under the pillow of his spare bed. He halted for a moment, taking in the position he had found us in, and stormed off again, banging the door shut once more.

"There's nothing you can do but wait", Bill said softly, "If he's on the run, he has to wait until he can contact you. You know that."

"And if – if he's dead?", I gulped, tears still streaming down my face, "What if they killed him?"

"I don't know."

After I nearly cried myself to sleep in Bill's arms, he sent me home.

Thankfully, Headquarters was already quiet – it was 4 o'clock in the morning, I realized.

I was about to step into the fireplace, when someone called out for me.

"Katie?"

I turned around and to my surprise found Hermione sitting in one of the armchairs before the fireplace.

"Oh, Hermione", I said and realized my voice was thick, making it obvious that I had been crying for the past few hours.

She stood up and came toward me, her face full of concern.

"I heard you and Bill earlier", she said and I immediately froze, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in on you. I was on my way downstairs and you didn't use a silencing charm – anyway, I've got something for you."

Her hand went into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out two small golden coins.

"What's that?", I asked in confusion.

"Our DA-coins", she smiled and my heart skipped a beat, "Figured it would make things easier for you and your -", she glanced down at my hand, her smile widening, "fiancé."

"Oh my god", I sobbed, taking the coins from her.

"I don't know who he is and I won't ask", she said softly, "But I really hope he makes it. If he was able to get you to love him, he can't be that bad. Often people just make the wrong choices."

I threw my arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much", I sniffed, "Just thank you."

"You're welcome", she said, "You better get some sleep now. And don't worry – your secret's safe with me."

She winked and then left me standing there in front of the fireplace, staring down at the two coins.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

It had been four days and I still hadn't heard anything from Blaise.

And though it was making me nervous as hell, I was absolutely sure that if Blaise had been caught – or worse – Flint would have made sure I knew about it.

Bill had said the exact same thing yesterday when he had flooed over to see how I was coping.

Then there was Oliver. He still spent most of his time at Headquarters or practice but all of a sudden slept at home again.

I didn't see him much, though. He hardly left his bedroom while I was around. Sometimes I would hear him in the bathroom or rummaging through the kitchen counters.

I was still lying in my bed when I suddenly heard him scream.

I shot upright and bolted out of bed and into the hallway.

"Oliver?"

I hurried along the corridor and turned left into the living room.

Oliver stood in front of the couch and stared wide-eyed at something misty in the middle of the room.

Then I realized that what I thought of as mist was a dog-shaped Patronus.

 _Holy fuck – Blaise's Patronus._

Excitement shot through me, as well as fear – I had to get Oliver out of the room -

" _Katie_ ", the dog said and I started to panic, " _I'm alright. Need to talk. Meet me where we first met. Tonight at midnight._ "

The Patronus vanished.

I realized I was breathing really hard.

He wanted to meet. _Where we first met_ – Diagon Alley.

Had he lost his mind?

"What the -?"

I jumped – I had completely forgotten that Oliver was still there, now staring at me in utter disbelief.

"Are you going to tell Bill?"

I blinked at him.

It was by far the last thing I expected him to ask.

"What?", I replied therefore.

"Well, that certainly was a guy's voice", he answered, drawing his eyebrows together.

"So?"

What the hell was he talking about?

" _So?_ ", he repeated, "As your boyfriend, shouldn't Bill know when you meet up with other men in the middle of the night?"

I had to be dreaming. Or under a curse.

"Bill? My boyfriend?"

"Oh come on, Katie", Oliver snapped angrily, "I'm not stupid! You two have been having secrets for ages! And when you came to him a few days ago, all crying – I mean, I walked in on you, remember? You were cuddling on the floor."

"We weren't _cuddling_ , he comforted me!", I interrupted, still dumbstruck about his mad theory.

"Oh cut the crap!", he snapped, arms crossed in front of his chest.

I opened my mouth to answer but then decided not to. I didn't have to explain myself to him. Let him think what he wanted.

Better he thought of Bill than suspecting I was hooking up with someone else, someone who wasn't in the Order.

"You know what, believe whatever you want", I shrugged, "I gotta get to Headquarters. I need to -"

I broke off.

"Talk to Bill?", he snorted.

I didn't have time for this. I needed to inform Bill about Blaise.

So I just ignored Oliver and headed for the fireplace.

* * *

"And you're sure it's not a trap or something?", Bill asked when I had finished.

I shook my head. "No, definitely not. It was his Patronus, his voice -"

"He could be under the Imperius", Bill pointed out, interrupting me, "It could be Flint's way of luring you outta hiding."

He did have a point there.

"Even if that's not the case", Bill continued, "Diagon Alley is about the most idiotic place he could think of. It's crawling with Death Eaters."

"Maybe it's not that stupid after all", I said slowly, "I mean, think about it – it's the last place they'd expect him to be, isn't it?"

Bill's eyebrows rose and I could see that he was still skeptical.

"Whatever", I sighed desperately, "I'll go anyway."

He gave a short laugh. "Never would've guessed."

"DINNER'S READY!", Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded upstairs.

"Alright, let's go, shall we?", Bill said, opening the door in the process.

Downstairs, we ran straight into Oliver.

"Hey, how was your practice?", Bill asked grinning.

"Fine", Oliver answered and rushed past him without so much as a glance.

"What's gotten into him lately?", Bill furrowed his brows, "He's been like this since you came over after Blaise's flight."

"Remember when I told you he's in love with me and suspected I already had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. So?"

I smirked. "He thinks it's you."

The horrified look on his face made me laugh out loud.

"Oh don't look like that", I grinned, "I'm a wonderful girlfriend, you should be delighted to have me."

And with that I left him standing there and made my way toward the kitchen.

* * *

After I was sure that Oliver was asleep, I tip-toed into the living room – and froze when I saw a shadow sitting on the couch. A shadow that clearly wasn't Oliver.

"Who's there?", I said, reaching inside my cloak for my wand.

"It's me."

And a second later, light flooded the room.

"Bill?", I asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking", he answered, "This meeting tonight – it's dangerous. Whether it's a trap or not. So I'm coming with you."

"But -", I stammered, "But what if you're right and it _is_ a trap?"

"Well, you'd stand a better chance with me than on your own."

I didn't know what to answer.

"Fine", I finally sighed, "Blaise will be thrilled."

"Jealous one, is he?", Bill smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go then. We'll apparate from downstairs."

Three minutes later we appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. We didn't dare apparate straight into Diagon Alley in case the Death Eaters set up wards or an alarm.

"So, do we just go in?", I asked nervously, while Bill kept looking around.

"Seems to be quiet around here", he answered.

Slowly, we made our way toward the front door, wands raised and our nerves on alert.

When we entered, the bar was almost empty.

Tom was already cleaning up and a few drunk guests were snoring with their heads on the counter.

There were no signs of Death Eaters.

We hurried into the back room and then into Diagon Alley.

The streets were empty.

"No patrols", I whispered, my eyes darting nervously around.

"Anyway, we should be careful", said Bill.

I nodded. "Follow me."

We kept to the shadows as I led the way toward the alley where Blaise and I had first met so many years ago.

By the time we finally reached it, my heart was racing with excitement.

Would he really be there? Or was I only seconds away from walking right into a trap?

I glanced backward at Bill. He nodded.

"Blaise?", I asked softly. My voice was shaking.

A street light went on above my head and I jumped.

"Katie."

There he was. He stood only a few feet away from me, outside the ring of light.

"Blaise", I whispered and then I ran toward him and threw myself into his arms, "Oh my god, Blaise."

His arms encircled my body and he buried his nose in my hair.

"Hmchrm."

Before I could even blink, Blaise had shoved me behind his back, his wand aimed at Bill.

"Stop!", I said and ducked beneath his arm and between the two men.

"What -?"

Blaise stared at me, his eyes wide.

"He's here with me", I tried to explain, "He knows. He came with me to protect me."

"Protect you?", Blaise replied, his voice slightly angry, "From _me_?"

"No!", I sighed.

"Yes", Bill answered at the same time.

Blaise threw an angry glance at him.

Great. That was not how I had pictured our reunion.

"She doesn't need protection from me", he snapped at Bill, "I'd never hurt her."

"I know that", Bill replied, now sounding irritated, "But I needed to make sure you weren't under the Imperius."

Comprehension dawned on Blaise's face. "You thought Flint might use me to get to her."

Bill nodded.

"I owe you an apology then", Blaise said, "Thank you. For looking out for her."

"Any time."

"Bill, could you give us a minute?", I interrupted them exasperatedly. I had been waiting long enough to be back with Blaise.

"Of course, sorry. I'll be patrolling the area."

And with that he turned and left the alley, leaving me alone with Blaise.

For the first time that evening I took a closer look at him and froze.

His face was ashen, his eyes red and swollen.

It looked like he had been crying.

"What happened?", I asked, already dreading the answer.

He closed his eyes for a second and a tear rolled down his cheek.

When he opened them again, I could see pain in them.

"He killed my mom."


End file.
